


Secrets Have Been Kept

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SM Entertainment, SM Family - Fandom, Super Junior, YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, C-PTSD, Daddy Kink, Electricity Play, Emotional Manipulation, Ephebophilia, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual BDSM, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Edging, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Rimming, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensual fisting, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Temperature Play, complex PTSD, forced to penetrate, locked in confined spaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What secrets have these idols been keeping? How does it affect them in their everyday lives? How do they deal with these secrets? A continuation of Deep Dark Secrets Can't Stay That Way Forever since I can't touch on every single idol I decided to make a new story each chapter will focus on a new idol, although duplicates will happen and a situation they have been through.





	1. The Secret Behind the Rope in the Mr. Simple MV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yesung is given a yellow rope on the set of the Mr. Simple music video that reminds him and Eunhyuk of an earlier encounter with Mr. Seoh. What happened to them? How do their members react to their sudden change? Will Yesung be forced to reveal a secret to his lovers?

 

Super Junior are on set to film the Mr. Simple music video. They were in a room when one of the producers comes in and hands Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae and Yesung rope. Eunhyuk almost instantly notices Yesung stiffen as he looks at the rope, his hands shaking. He drops the rope, Eunhyuk grabs it recognizing it. A flood of memories and thoughts race through his head.  

 

Eunhyuk remembers what it was like when he first joined the company. It was a completely different time where things were accepted or just not talked about. He remembers the conversation Leeteuk and Yesung had with him about being alone with the managers. How he should always be on his guard and not to let them take advantage of him. Eunhyuk had no idea what they meant until he turned about 17 that they started pressuring him to get him alone. But Yesung and Leeteuk were always near him and if they weren’t then Sungmin was. The first time he wasn’t the one being abused but Mr. Seoh forced Eunhyuk to watch as he punished Yesung.

 

He is being pulled by the arm by one of Mr. Seoh’s helpers, Eunhyuk didn’t have any idea where or what they had in store for him. Eunhyuk is pushed into a room the helper pushing him into a corner of the room.

            “Sit, don’t move and stay silent.” The helper says. Eunhyuk nods sitting down slowly. Next thing Eunhyuk knows Yesung is thrown to the ground. Eunhyuk stares at him, there was blood dripping off his chin. Eunhyuk stiffens when Mr. Seoh starts to make his way over to him.

            “I see you’ve brought Hyuk.” Mr. Seoh says. Yesung growls reaching out to grab Mr. Seoh’s leg. Mr. Seoh just turns to Yesung putting his foot on Yesung’s hand. “You really want to defy me today don’t you?” Yesung looks up at Mr. Seoh, spitting blood and saliva onto Mr. Seoh’s shoes. Eunhyuk didn’t understand why Yesung was being like this didn’t he know that by making Mr. Seoh angry would only make it worse.

            “Do you think I’m stupid? I know what you said. I’m not going to let you touch him.” Yesung says.

            “And why is that? You can’t be close to him already you barely know him.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “I spend every single day with them, he may have just started but you aren’t going near him. Near them.” Yesung says.

            “Oh, so Sungmin is also off-limits? That’s a real shame, I like him too.” Mr. Seoh says. “As long as he behaves we won’t have any problems. But I have a feeling he’s going to cause trouble.” Eunhyuk gets closer to the wall as Mr. Seoh kneels in front of him. He flinches as Mr. Seoh puts his hand on Eunhyuk’s knee. “Are you going to be a problem?” Yesung stands up pushing Mr. Seoh back moving so that he is in front of Eunhyuk.

            “Don’t touch him,” Yesung says. Eunhyuk grabs onto Yesung’s hand worriedly. “It’s fine, Hyukjae. I’ll be okay. Just don’t try to stop it, stay there no matter what.”

            “But hyung what’s going on?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “He’s being punished. He thought it was smart to tell me who and who I can’t punish when it isn’t his right. He also wouldn’t keep his mouth shut in a meeting today. He needs to be put in his place.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Please don’t hurt him,” Eunhyuk says gripping onto Yesung’s hand. He hadn’t realized how much comfort Leeteuk and Yesung gave him just by being there, close to him. Yesung sighs turning to Eunhyuk.

            “Hyukjae, I’m going to be fine, okay? Please, you have to let me go or else he’ll hurt you and that is the last thing any of us wants. I know this is new and you are scared but I promise you I will be okay and Leeteuk will be here right after to come to get you.” Yesung says. “Do you trust me?”

            “Yes, hyung, of course,” Eunhyuk says. Yesung nods feeling a hand around his wrist. When he turns back his eyes are wide. Mr. Seoh was holding a yellow rope in his hand. Yesung is pulled to the middle of the room being forced onto his back. Yesung fights until Mr. Seoh pins Yesung’s hands to his sides with his legs straddling Yesung’s legs.

            “I really don’t want to gag you but if you are too noisy I will be forced to.” Mr. Seoh says. “You remember how this goes? You listen and behave the less time you get in the box.” Eunhyuk watches as Mr. Seoh starts to strip Yesung’s shirt. Yesung starts to struggle again when Mr. Seoh hands are on Yesung’s pants. Yesung panics as Mr. Seoh puts the rope around Yesung’s neck. “Tell me you’ll behave.”

            “I’ll behave, I promise,” Yesung says. Eunhyuk shivers the fear in Yesung’s voice; he had never heard that before.

“Good.” Mr. Seoh says flipping him over. Yesung grunts as the rope is now being used to tie his hands together. Yesung is breathing heavily as Mr. Seoh pulls Yesung’s pants and underwear off. Eunhyuk goes to stand but then remembers what Yesung told him. “Gloves and lube, then the plug.” Mr. Seoh says. The assistant gives him gloves and starts to put the lube on two of Mr. Seoh’s gloved fingers. “Another here.” Mr. Seoh says pointing to the other hand's pointer finger.

Eunhyuk didn’t know exactly what was going on but he could piece it together. He wondered if everyone went through this. “I wonder if our friend over there is a virgin or not.” Eunhyuk blinks unsure of what to say. He wasn’t into girls and being with males at least out there in the real world it wasn’t accepted. He’d never even kissed a boy before, there were some guys that he saw he thought he might want to kiss but he never went through with it.

Yesung flinches and shivers as Mr. Seoh spreads his ass cheeks to gain access to his hole. Once it is in view Mr. Seoh puts the lube on the outside of Yesung’s hole. “Relax. Breathe.” Yesung cries out when Mr. Seoh puts one finger into his hole slowly. Eunhyuk was sick to his stomach; this is what the older ones had to go through. Now he understood why Leeteuk and Yesung tried their best to protect the younger ones. Yesung yelps as a second finger is inserted into him. Mr. Seoh pauses waiting for Yesung to relax. Yesung breathes deeply relaxing his body. Mr. Seoh took this as a sign to keep going and thrusts his fingers deeper into Yesung’s hole. Mr. Seoh pulls out his fingers taking the right-hand glove off keeping the left-hand glove on putting more lube on his pointer finger.

            “Lube that up; make sure there is a lot the more the better.” Mr. Seoh says to his assistant who nods and starts to lube whatever it is he had in his hand. Eunhyuk had never seen one of those before.

            “How big?” Yesung asks. He had debated on whether or not he should ask or not. But he concluded that he would rather know then be surprised and yell.

            “It’s small.” Mr. Seoh says. “The other ones are being washed. I guess you got lucky tonight.” The assistant hands Mr. Seoh the butt plug. Mr. Seoh again puts lube on the outside of Yesung’s hole. Yesung gasps as the plug goes in rather easily only taking a few moments to insert it fully. Mr. Seoh grabs Yesung’s arm pulling him up. Eunhyuk hadn’t even noticed the trunks lined against the wall. The assistant opens the trunk as Yesung is pushed inside. “3 hours, then we’ll see if I think you need more or not.” Mr. Seoh sighs closing the door to the trunk locking it with a padlock.

            “What about him?” The assistant asks.

            “I have no time to do anything with him tonight but he’ll slip up and we’ll have our fun. One of these days.” Mr. Seoh says watching Eunhyuk closely. Eunhyuk pulls his knees in close and tries his best not to let the tears forming in his eyes fall. He had to be strong. Mr. Seoh scoffed walking out of the room. Eunhyuk waited for what seemed like hours. Leeteuk enters the room immediately wrapping Eunhyuk in a hug.

            “Come on, let’s go.” The assistant says ushering them out of the room. Eunhyuk let his tears fall as Leeteuk whispers soft words to him. That’s all he needed to feel safe again, to let go of the guilt that was eating away at him for not protecting Yesung.

 

Heechul and Sungmin are at Eunhyuk’s side while Siwon and Leeteuk are checking on Yesung who is nearly in tears.

            “What happened?” Leeteuk asks. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun unsure of what to do standing there nervously.

            “The rope it’s the one that Mr. Seoh uses when…when he punishes me.” Yesung says. “Which is pretty much on a regular basis now.” Siwon sighs pulling Yesung into a hug holding him tightly.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Siwon asks.

            “I didn’t want to get you involved. It’s my fault.” Yesung says. Leeteuk shakes his head violently turning Yesung so that he is facing him. He holds Yesung by the shoulders giving him a fierce stare.

            “This is not your fault. We just…we want you to be able to tell us what is going on. Don’t keep us in the dark. We can’t help you if you are silent.” Leeteuk says. Shindong enters the room. He can tell the tension is high.

            “They need us on set in five minutes. Everything okay?” Shindong asks.

            “What does it look like?” Heechul says.

            “Heechul, don’t take it out on Shindong. I know you are angry. Hyukjae are you okay?” Donghae asks. Eunhyuk shrugs.

            “I guess so, I wasn’t the one being punished but I was there, for the whole thing. It was my first experience. The first time that I saw the abuse you guys had to go through.” Eunhyuk says.

            “You guys need more time?” Shindong asks. “I can see if we can get a few more minutes.”

            “No, no. I’m good.” Yesung says.

            “Are you sure?” Siwon asks instinctively grabbing Yesung’s waist.

            “I’m sure. I have control over the rope this time.” Yesung says. “Thank you, Siwon I mean it.” Siwon grins kissing Yesung on the forehead.

            “Of course, I love you,” Siwon says. He quickly pulls Leeteuk into the hug. “I love my boys more than anything in this world. And I promise to protect you as much as I can.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a picture of the rope that is referenced in case you don't know the Mr. Simple Music Video.


	2. The Reason Why Heechul and Sungmin Were Sitting In the 2014 This is Love/Evanesce Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul and Sungmin arrive late to prepare for the Music Bank performance in 2014. What happened and are they okay emotionally and physically?

The Day was October 24, 2014, their comeback performance at Music Bank. Sungmin and Heechul were running late.

 

Leeteuk and Donghae are both looking at the clock. Eunhyuk is pacing back and forth anxiously.

            “Guys, relax, they’ll be here,” Kangin says.

            “I know they will. That’s not what I’m worried about.” Leeteuk says. Donghae suddenly stands when Sungmin and Heechul both come in. Before the others can ask if they are alright a producer comes in to talk about their performance. Heechul clears his throat.

            “Is there any way that Sungmin and I can sit down during at least one of the performances?” Heechul asks.

            “That can be arranged, Heechul you can sit during This Is Love and Sungmin can sit during Evanesce.” The producer says smiling.

            “That sounds perfect,” Heechul says.

            “Let me just get the other two and I’ll be right back.” The producer says exiting the room.

            “Where are Kyuhyun and Ryeowook?” Sungmin asks worriedly looking around frantically.

            “Make-up and costume,” Kangin says. “Everything okay?” Eunhyuk growls.

            “How bad is it?” Eunhyuk asks. Heechul looks down avoiding the gazes from the other men. “How bad?!” Leeteuk gasps catching Heechul who stumbles backward. “Okay, so, pretty bad.”

            “I don’t feel very good,” Heechul says covering his mouth. Leeteuk grabs him by the shoulders escorting him to the bathroom. “I wish Siwon was here,” Heechul says when Leeteuk locks the door the others still able to hear what is going on inside.

            “Bleeding?” Leeteuk asks. Heechul nods holding his stomach. “Have you drank anything? Water, juice?” Leeteuk sighs knowing how Mr. Paek likes wine, “Alcohol?”

            “No, I’m afraid I won’t keep it down. My gag reflex is horrible right now.” Heechul says.

            “If you have to throw up, throw up. I’m going to get some gauze and water.” Leeteuk says. Heechul shakes his head holding onto Leeteuk’s arm.

            “Please don’t leave me,” Heechul says half demanding half pleading. Leeteuk nods.

            “Kangin!” Leeteuk shouts opening the door. Kangin rushes over quickly. “I need you to get me a box of gauze, maybe some Band-Aids and water.” Kangin nods quickly exiting the room coming back rather quickly with a first aid kit and a bottle of water. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun enter the room. They smile when they see Sungmin rushing over to him wrapping him in a tight hug. This causes the older man to scream out in pain. Ryeowook lets go looking at Sungmin.

            “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” Ryeowook asks. Kangin exits the room again to ask if there was any way that Kyuhyun and Ryeowook could help Sungmin dress.

            “Unfucking believable,” Donghae says.

            “Donghae.” Eunhyuk whispers.

            “No, he’s always covering for them. If that producer and that designer saw what was underneath their clothes…”

            “They wouldn’t do anything,” Kyuhyun says. “SM is more powerful than you think.”

            “Yeah but still it’s bullshit,” Donghae says.

            “Drop it, Donghae,” Eunhyuk says.

            “Fine,” Donghae says. Kangin comes in with the costume in his hand. He hands it to Kyuhyun. “Did you want us to leave?”

            “If you could,” Sungmin says. Eunhyuk nods pushing the three out of the room. Kyuhyun slowly starts to take off Sungmin’s pants noticing the older man flinch before relaxing realizing who it was.

            “What happened?” Ryeowook asks again.

            “Mr. Park said he missed me and grabbed me by my neck away from Heechul. He said he wanted to try something new and I was the perfect subject.” Sungmin says. He yelps as Ryeowook starts to remove his jacket. “He had this really tough rope, not meant to tie someone up with. Said it was all part of the fun.” Sungmin says. Kyuhyun gasps as Ryeowook gets Sungmin’s shirt off. Dried blood on his sleeves already stained the shirt. Rope burns, as well as small wounds across Sungmin’s arms, chest, and abdomen. Kyuhyun goes to the bathroom knocking on the door.

            “Leeteuk is there any way you can spare the first aid kit? I think we need it.” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yeah give me a minute,” Leeteuk says.

            “How bad does it hurt?” Ryeowook asks.

            “Medium about a 6 or 7,” Sungmin says. Ryeowook nods handing Sungmin two pills. He runs over to the door asking Kangin for another water bottle.

            “He wrapped you in that rope?” Kyuhyun asks not wanting to hurt Sungmin. Leeteuk comes out of the bathroom with Heechul.

            “Jesus,” Heechul says.

            “He knew I was coming here so he didn’t tie my wrists and tied my upper arms and everything,” Sungmin says.

            “Can we help?” Leeteuk asks knowing both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were a little out of their depth here. Sungmin nods, Ryeowook comes back in with Heechul’s costume as well as a bottle of water.

            “Donghae is pissed,” Ryeowook says. “Eunhyuk had to take him outside before he caused a scene.” Ryeowook hands Sungmin the water watching him down the two pills.

            “Because of Kangin?” Kyuhyun asks. Ryeowook nods. His bottom lip starts to quiver. Kyuhyun pulls him into an embrace. “Now, don’t cry you just had your makeup put on. He’s fine, he’s here, and he’s with us now.” Kyuhyun says kissing Ryeowook on the head.

            “This is going to probably sting but we don’t want these rebleeding and ruining your costume, okay?” Leeteuk explains. Sungmin just nods.

            “Hands?” Sungmin asks holding out his hands for Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun holds onto Sungmin’s left hand while Ryeowook holds onto his right.

            “Kyuhyun can you see if there are any on his back?” Heechul asks.

            “There are but it looks like those are already covered,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Did he rape you?” Leeteuk asks. “I need to know so that when we get back to the dorm we do everything like we usually do.”

            “No, he didn’t have time. He just tied me up and bandaged my back and kissed me all over.” Sungmin says. Ryeowook sniffles. Sungmin looks at him “Wookie, I’m okay. Really. Please don’t cry. You look so nice.”

            “I just hate this. I hate that you have to go through this, I hate that I can’t be strong enough…” Ryeowook says he is cut off by a kiss from Sungmin.

            “You are strong; this is not your fault,” Sungmin says when he breaks the kiss.

            “I just love you so much,” Ryeowook says. “And I want to protect you two.”

            “I know you do. I know.” Sungmin says.

            “When we get back to the dorm we are going to have to clean out these wounds just in case there are rope pieces inside them,” Leeteuk says. Kyuhyun looks at Heechul who is pale as a sheet.

            “Heechul hyung, what happened?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Deep throat training with Mr. Seoh.”

            “So you weren’t with Mr. Paek?” Leeteuk asks.

            “No, I wasn’t with him this time. He asked Mr. Seoh to teach me how to deep throat because I wasn’t very good at it.” Heechul says.

            “That’s why your gag reflex is so bad right now and your stomach hurts,” Leeteuk says.

            “Thank you, Leeteuk,” Kyuhyun says.

            “For what?” Leeteuk asks.

            “For everything, for doing this for us, for being here,” Kyuhyun says. “I can’t imagine what life would be like without you…well I mean we did but now that we have you back, I just can’t imagine.”

            “Let’s just try and get through this performance and get you two home as quick as possible,” Leeteuk says looking at Sungmin and Heechul.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU59oR9dtFc>


	3. Flashbacks are just one of the many realities facing the abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun took time off to be with his members during this comeback, what happens when something triggers a flashback? How will his members react?

Kyuhyun is with the rest of the members after taking a vacation to come to see them for their comeback. They were hanging out in Siwon’s house; Shindong had gone out to get them all something to eat. Kyuhyun didn’t really feel like leaving the house. He missed Sungmin and Ryeowook but it was nice to be back with the rest of the group. They were laughing and smiling having a good time when suddenly a door slams close to Kyuhyun thrusting him into a vivid flashback.

 

_Kyuhyun had only been signed a few months ago and already he knew what was going on. The door to his dressing room slammed shut, the man in front of him locking the door behind him. Kyuhyun turns around looking at the man in the face. The look in his eyes scared him. Kyuhyun gulps standing up backing away from the man. Kyuhyun grunts being pushed to the ground._

_“Leeteuk! Hyung’s!” Kyuhyun starts to yell._

_“Shush, don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” The man says. “I’m Mr. Yim, I’ve been watching you ever since you arrived, and although I have Ryeowook, I knew I wanted you too.” Kyuhyun struggles underneath the man. Kyuhyun pushes Mr. Yim away but only for a little bit. Mr. Yim uses all of his body weight to keep Kyuhyun from moving. He slowly moves to take off Kyuhyun’s pants, the younger man struggling once more._

_“Get off! Please, please.” Kyuhyun says begging. Mr. Yim sighs in frustration when Kyuhyun starts to push on Mr. Yim’s chest. He pulls Kyuhyun into a sitting position, moving to Kyuhyun’s back, taking his arms binding his wrists with plastic handcuffs. Mr. Yim pulls Kyuhyun climbing on top of him. Kyuhyun starts to cry once Mr. Yim manages to pull Kyuhyun’s pants and boxers down. He yelps as Mr. Yim bites his right hip. Kyuhyun tries to get out of the binds. He freezes once Mr. Yim spreads his legs apart. He kicks Mr. Yim in the stomach moving backward quickly. Mr. Yim turns Kyuhyun on his stomach._

_“If you want to be rough with me, I’ll be rough with you.” Mr. Yim says spreading Kyuhyun’s ass thrusting his dick in dry. Kyuhyun screams in pain, Mr. Yim covering his mouth with his hand. “Shut up, you brought this on yourself, good thing this stupid performance is done.” Kyuhyun starts to sob the pain increasing with each thrust. He could feel something running down his thighs but he was too afraid to look back._

_“It hurts, please, stop,” Kyuhyun says._

_“It should hurt! You hurt me, I hurt you, that’s the way this works.” Mr. Yim says. “You make me feel good I make you feel good. I didn’t want our first time to be like this but sometimes you can’t always tell if someone is going to be a fighter or not. Ryeowook isn’t, he just cries and cries and won’t stop.” Kyuhyun looks back at Mr. Yim. “Oh, yeah I do this to him too.” Kyuhyun cries out as Mr. Yim again starts to thrust his dick into him. After a few more thrusts, Mr. Yim climbs off Kyuhyun. He tosses him a pair of sweatpants, removing the wrist ties. “Wear these, shower when you get home.” Kyuhyun sobs as Mr. Yim exits the room, he stays lying on his side until the pain subsided. He sniffles pulling the sweatpants onto his body, the wetness and blood still trickling out. He somehow managed to make it to the dorm, the rest of the members either were still at the building or out. He winces making his way over to the bathroom running the water hot. He climbs in looking down the blood mixing with the water. He sits down sobbing yet again. How could this have happened? He should have fought back more; he should have done something, screamed. He didn’t even hear the front door open. He jumps when there is a knock at the bathroom door._

_“Hey, who’s in there?” Sungmin asks. When he doesn’t hear a response, he slowly opens the door. “Kyuhyun? What happened?” Sungmin asks._

_“A manager, he came into my dressing room after the performance. He pushed onto the ground and when I tried to fight back he tied my wrists together. And he…he forced himself into me. It hurt; he didn’t wear a condom or anything.” Kyuhyun says._

_“How badly is it bleeding?” Sungmin asks. “Stand up, come on, it’s alright.” Kyuhyun nods being helped up by Sungmin._

_“There was blood all down my thighs, I could feel it,” Kyuhyun says._

_“Who was it?” Sungmin asks._

_“Mr. Yim,” Kyuhyun says. Sungmin sighs nodding._

_“Looks like the bleeding has stopped, at least for now. Do you have any old underwear? Ones you don’t use anymore?” Sungmin asks._

_“Yeah, at the bottom of my closet,” Kyuhyun says._

_“Finish up here; I’m going to go get that and some Advil for your pain,” Sungmin says. Kyuhyun nods continuing to shower, although he still felt dirty and disgusting. He climbs out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself._

            “Kyuhyun?” Siwon asks not wanting to touch him for fear it might make it worse.

            “Siwon? Heechul?” Kyuhyun asks still out of it. Donghae is in Eunhyuk’s arms hating seeing their youngest go through this. Leeteuk rushes back into the room, towel over his shoulder, wet washcloth and a bottle of water.

            “Are you okay?” Leeteuk asks starting to wipe Kyuhyun’s face gently with the washcloth. “How often do these happen? Do you have trouble with it?”

            “It doesn’t happen very often anymore. Not after I left and enlisted.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Drink,” Leeteuk says. “Well that’s good, you needed this break.”

            “Thanks, hyung,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Can I hug you?” Donghae asks. Kyuhyun nods smiling as Donghae wraps him in a warm hug. “You shouldn’t have had to go through this; all we’ve ever wanted to do was keep you and Ryeowook safe. I’m so sorry, Kyuhyun.”

            “Donghae, hyung please don’t blame yourself for this,” Kyuhyun says. “I’m just glad I have all of you.”

            “Always, Kyuhyun. There’s no getting rid of us, I’m afraid you are stuck with us for life.” Eunhyuk says.

            “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Kyuhyun says.


	4. Big Bang: Disappearance of G-Dragon Causes a Secret to Be Exposed, Will Their Maknae's Be Safe for Much Longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G-Dragon disappeared after shooting the Loser Music Video, the others get a call and jump into action.

Daesung, Seungri, TOP, and Taeyang are sitting in the dorm watching the phone closely. They had just got done shooting the Loser music video and after Taeyang’s stunt was done, G-Dragon bolted from the set. TOP stands when the phone rings answering it putting it on speaker.

            “Seung-Hyun, hyung?” G-Dragon asks his voice quiet, soft sobs coming from the man.

            “Yeah, it’s me. Taeyang is here too and so are Daesung and Seungri.” TOP says.

            “I don’t want them to hear me like this,” G-Dragon says even quieter.

            “Where are you?” Daesung asks. “Why are you whispering, what is going on?”

            “Too many questions.” TOP says. “G? Where are you?”

            “The…the freezer,” G-Dragon says.  

            “Is it on?” Taeyang asks.

            “Not right now but he said he was going to turn it on,” G-Dragon says.

            “And it’s locked?” TOP asks.

            “Yes, bolted from the outside,” G-Dragon says. TOP sighs cursing under his breath but knowing he had to ask. Daesung and Seungri didn’t know the extent of what the three of them went through on an almost weekly basis at the hands of the head manager.

            “Did he rape you? Punish you?” TOP asks.

            “Punished,” G-Dragon says.

            “How bad?” Taeyang asks.

            “I can feel the blood; it’s making everything stick to my back and…thighs,” G-Dragon says sniffling. Daesung grabs his jacket exiting the dorm rather quickly, Seungri following after.

            “Shit! Daesung!” TOP shouts. “Shit, shit, shit!”

            “What? What’s wrong?” G-Dragon asks.

            “They just went out the door. Call my cell if you can. I want you to stay on the line so you don’t pass out.” Taeyang says. He hangs up the phone following after his members.

            “What the fuck?!” Daesung shouts just as Taeyang is exiting the dorm. Daesung is pushing TOP roughly. “Why didn’t you tell us?! Why are you keeping us in the dark?!”

            “Because we didn’t want you to get hurt.” TOP says. Taeyang gaps answering his cell phone.

            “G? Shit, he turned it on?” Taeyang asks.

            “Yeah, it’s only been on a couple seconds,” G-Dragon says.

            “Do you have a coat or a shirt on?” TOP asks.

            “No, he took them, I’m naked. Completely naked.” G-Dragon says. “This means he’s probably going to come back and have a session.”

            “What session?” Seungri asks.

            “Rape session forces himself on me,” G-Dragon says.

            “Not on my watch.” Daesung says “I knew something like this was happening. Hyung, I’m coming to get you.”

            “No, Dae you can’t,” G-Dragon says.

            “Like hell, I can’t!” Daesung shouts making his way to his car.

            “We’ll be there in about ten minutes,” Seungri says.

            “G?” Taeyang asks. “G, keep talking!”

            “About what?” G-Dragon asks his teeth starting to chatter.

            “Anything. Why did you run?” Taeyang asks. “Why the hell did you run off the set?”

            “It was too much…seeing you, jumping off, even if it was fake. I cannot live without you or TOP.” G-Dragon says. “It just reminded me of all the times I thought about ending it, and how you guys would have felt if I did. If I wasn’t here to protect you, to comfort you, and to love you. And…seeing TOP with that woman, how we were all so fucked up that night, how Mr. Woo got us so high and drunk that I passed out and let TOP be forced to penetrate that female manager. Everything became too much, Bae. I deserve it, I deserve to be punished, this is what I get.”

            “No, G. No, that’s not true,” Taeyang says through his tears. Daesung parks the car, the other four chasing after him into the building.

            “Where the fuck is it? Where’s the freezer?” Daesung asks. TOP leads his members down to the basement, down a long tunnel and into the last door on the right.

            “G?!” TOP shouts.

            “Fuck, I told you not to come!” G-Dragon says.

            “I’m not going to just let you be violated; G. Nobody lays a hand on my big brother,” Daesung says. Taeyang goes over to the control panel shutting down the freezer.

            “Just go, please. Please, I can’t have you hurt. Please, Daesung, Seungri.” G-Dragon says sobbing. Seungri isn’t sure how to take this; he had never heard G-Dragon in this state before. Daesung is shuffling through tools looking for anything to break the lock on the door. He picks up a pair of bolt cutters.

            “If I’m hurt, so be it,” Daesung says. “Better me than you; I know how long this has been going on, you had to be in that other company for five years and it was a different time so I know, I fucking know Jiyong.” Daesung uses the bolt cutters to cut the locks unlatching the freezer. The other three helping him open the door, Taeyang the first person to rush inside.

            “Give me your jacket, hyung,” Taeyang says. TOP just nods taking it off handing it to Taeyang.

            “How bad is it? Is it his back or…” TOP asks.

            “Back, how would he be able to do the other stuff if he was hurt there?” Taeyang says. He helps G-Dragon stand. Taeyang’s face goes pale looking into the doorway seeing five managers including Mr. Woo.

            “And whose idea was this?” Mr. Woo asks.

            “Mine,” Daesung says dropping the bolt cutters at Mr. Woo’s feet.

            “So be it.” Mr. Woo says. He grabs onto Daesung’s shirt punching him hard in the face repeatedly when suddenly Mr. Woo stops. “You know what? I have a better idea. Take the youngest upstairs, set up the camera.”

            “No! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Daesung shouts as Seungri is escorted out of the room. “Get the fuck off me!” Daesung shouts as he is being dragged out of the room by two managers.

            “You three, go home, rest, wait for these two and help them when they return, it’s going to be hell for them.” Mr. Woo says. Mr. Woo sighs seeing G-Dragon bawling at this point. “Come now, Jiyong, be thankful it isn’t you this time.” Mr. Woo says kissing G-Dragon softly on the lips walking out of the room. TOP picks up G-Dragon, putting him on his back knowing that holding him in his arms would be too painful especially with open wounds. Taeyang drapes TOP’s coat over G-Dragon’s naked form.

 

By the time Daesung and Seungri arrived home to the dorm, it was a little past 9 pm at night. G-Dragon had been sleeping for most of the day. TOP and Taeyang catch Seungri who barely makes it to the couch. Daesung is limping, G-Dragon coming out of his room helping Daesung support his weight.

            “Shower first.” TOP says.

            “Seungri should go first, let me just access Daesung,” G-Dragon says. Seungri grunts as TOP and Taeyang carry him to the shower. “Dae, I’m going to have to undress you, just tell me if anything hurts, okay? Can you do that?”

            “Yeah, yeah I can do that…I don’t…I don’t think I can sit, hyung.” Daesung says.

            “That’s okay, you don’t have to,” G-Dragon says. The five men make it into the bathroom taking it slow. “Can I ask you what happened?”

            “I…I was sat in a chair that had these straps. They attached the straps to my arms and then Mr. Woo put Seungri on the bed and started to undress him. He hurt him, raped him, and used this electricity wand on him. And then…Mr. Woo turned his attention to me. He said I was bad; he undid the straps and had me lay face down on the bed. He took out this whip or something and hit me over and over again with it. Then he…he forced a dildo into me and I had to stay there while Seungri rested.” Daesung says.

            “Is the dildo still in?” Taeyang asks.

            “No, he took it out. He said it was only my first punishment and that he was going to take it easy on me.” Daesung says. He flinches as G-Dragon goes to pull his pants down.

            “It’s okay; I’m not going to hurt you. I just need to see how bad it is.” G-Dragon says.

            “It hurts; my pants are sticking to the wounds and…” Daesung says.

            “Okay, I’ll take it slow,” G-Dragon says. “He took your underwear?”

            “As a souvenir,” Daesung says. Daesung cries out as G-Dragon slowly pulls down Daesung’s pants.

            “I know I’m sorry but the sooner we get these off the sooner we can get you cleaned up and get the wounds covered,” G-Dragon says. G-Dragon slips Daesung’s pants off him. “Turn around, rest your hands on the sink.”

            “Tell me he wore a condom.” TOP asks Seungri. Seungri just nods. “Dae, did he use lube on the dildo before he put it in?”

            “Yes, he kept saying that he wanted to take it easy on us, and that next time he would be a bit more strict and unforgiving,” Daesung says. Taeyang nods handing G-Dragon a sponge.

            “This might sting as well but it’s important we clean the wounds especially since they are down here,” G-Dragon says.

            “Why didn’t you tell us?” Seungri finally asks. “Why didn’t you tell us this is what you went through?”

            “Because you would have been hurt a lot sooner than this. We were picked before all of you, and he promised not to hurt you until you needed to be punished.” G-Dragon says.

            “Who gets it the worst?” Daesung asks.

            “Depends actually. Right now it’s G.” TOP says. “For the longest time, it was me. Bae only had to watch until he tried to stop it then the toys were brought into the mix. Taeyang had to have a plugin or beads or a dildo for however long I was abused for.”

            “He’s never actually…raped Young-bae.” G-Dragon says. “Just has used toys.” Seungri steps out of the shower, allowing Daesung to get in, the blood and water mixing coming off him. Seungri covers his face as he starts to sob.

            “Seungri? Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay now. We’ve got you.” Taeyang says holding Seungri close.

            “I should have done better to protect you.” TOP says. Daesung glares at TOP.

            “Don’t hyung. To think this is what you have to go through so often. This isn’t your fault. Please know that.” Daesung says. Daesung steps out of the shower, G-Dragon grabbing the gauze and tape, he pats down Daesung’s butt softly.

            “Wounds have stopped bleeding, for now, that’s good,” G-Dragon says. “But they are still open and we don’t want them to get infected so I’m going to put some ointment on it and cover it with gauze. We’ll change the dressings until they are healed enough where we don’t have to worry.”

            “Most important thing is that you do not itch, even if it itches too much, we can put some other ointment on it and give you some medicine to calm it down, we cannot have them reopening.” TOP says. Daesung just nods, he was shocked at how much they knew. But then again, this was something they had to deal with a lot. 

            “How is your back?” Seungri asks G-Dragon.

            “It’s better,” G-Dragon says. “Still a bit sore but better than before.” He finishes putting the gauze onto Daesung. He takes Daesung’s hand leading him into the bedroom; he grabs a pair of PJs handing them to Daesung. TOP and Taeyang doing the same for Seungri.

            “Can we sleep with you tonight?” Seungri asks being helped into his shirt by Taeyang.

            “Of course you can.” TOP says. “Might want to sleep in the big bed tonight.” Seungri just hums leaning against TOP. TOP smiles picking Seungri up putting him on his back. Daesung yawns smiling as G-Dragon and Taeyang grab his hands leading him to the bedroom with the largest bed in the dorm. G-Dragon climbs into the bed, lying on the left side, TOP on the right. Taeyang is next to G-Dragon knowing if he had any nightmares or bad dreams he could just hold G until he calmed down in his embrace. Seungri is next to TOP and Daesung is in the middle of Seungri and Taeyang. TOP smiles putting his arm around Seungri, reaching putting his hand on Daesung’s hip. All five men are comfortable and safe when they are next to each other. As each man falls asleep they are thankful to be with each other and to have each other to hold.


	5. What Happened After Music Bank EXO Comeback Performance: 6/10/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the Music Bank performance for Kyungsoo and Sehun? What caused Mr. Seoh to punish them?

After a long day of performing at a comeback show, EXO arrived back at the grounds. Suho starts to warm up some food when the door to the house is open rather forcefully. Suho gulps seeing Mr. Seoh seething in anger at the door. The nine men aren’t sure what made him so angry.

            “You two, with me, now.” Mr. Seoh says grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s arms hard.

            “What have they done?” Kai asks.

            “They’re tired; can’t you just wait until morning?” Yixing pushes.

            “And what good would that do? They deserve punishment after what happened tonight. Don’t follow me, Jun-myeon or I will be forced to punish you as well and your members will be all alone for the others to play with.” Mr. Seoh says. Sehun is pushed out of the door, Kyungsoo being dragged behind Mr. Seoh. Sehun grabs onto Kyungsoo climbing into the car. Both men nearly fall asleep, until Mr. Seoh slams the brakes jarring them awake.

            “Out, come on.” Mr. Seoh says. Sehun climbs out first, Kyungsoo not too far away. “You know the drill.”

            “Who’s first?” Sehun asks.

            “Kyungsoo.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Do you want him to take off his clothes?” Sehun asks.

            “No, since this is his first punishment in a while, I shall undress him. You, on the other hand, can undress beforehand.” Mr. Seoh says. Sehun just nods leading Kyungsoo to the room.

            “What is going on, Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “We are being punished, just sit down and wait. The assistant will arrive first then Mr. Seoh with his bag. It’s best if you don’t fight, he’ll hurt you more if you do.” Sehun says starting to strip himself of his shirt.

            “What did I do wrong?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “It’s honestly something small anything sets him off these days,” Sehun says. “Hyung, don’t worry, okay?” Sehun stops when he sees a chest already locked. “Shit someone is in there.” Sehun looks at the door going over to the chest kneeling in front of it. He knocks on it softly, a short soft gasp came from inside. “It’s okay, it’s Sehun.”

            “Sehun?” The man asks, Sehun sighs knowing the voice immediately, SHINee were getting ready for a comeback and were recording and practicing.

            “Minho, how long do you have?” Sehun asks.

            “Another hour,” Minho says.

            “Well, we are going to be out here, just a fair warning. We’ll be fine, just try to get some rest.” Sehun says.

            “We?” Minho asks.

            “Kyungsoo is here as well,” Sehun says. “It’s okay, I can handle it.”

            “Sehun…” Minho goes to say. When Sehun hears whistling coming from down the hall.

            “I have to go,” Sehun says. He goes over to the corner removing his pants and underwear rather quickly throwing them to the side. “Kyungsoo, just remember to do what he says and you’ll be fine. I know you haven’t had to deal with any of the managers as of late if you need me I’m here.”

            “Why is this happening?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “I don’t know, but it is and we have to do our best to survive. You can do this.” Sehun says. “I’m right here.”

            “Thank you,” Kyungsoo says. The assistant enters the room rather timidly. He could see the fear and panic in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

            “Don’t worry; I’m not going to hurt you. I just have to get something prepared. You can relax.” He says.

            “Is Mr. Yang going to be with him tonight?” Sehun asks.

            “I don’t believe so no. His training is nearly over but Mr. Seoh wants to pick the last person wisely.” The manager says.

            “Who is Mr. Yang?” Kyungsoo asks.

            “He’s Mr. Seoh’s replacement; he’s supposed to be leaving soon,” Sehun says.

            “Sehun, how many times have you been punished in the last 6 months?” Minho asks from inside the chest.

            “Maybe three times a month?” Sehun says. “I don’t like being forced to…to penetrate Mr. Yim so I fight and that forces Mr. Seoh to punish me,” Sehun says. “I’m the only one that’s allowed to top him and I hate it.” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

            “You shouldn’t have to go through all of this and to think that you also have to deal and help the others when they are hurt, it sucks. I should start helping.” Kyungsoo says.

            “Hyung, it’s fine. I want to help.” Sehun says.

            “Well you shouldn’t have to go through it alone, you should have someone helping you,” Kyungsoo says. Sehun just nods. Mr. Seoh comes into the room dropping his bag on the floor.

            “Tie him up first; put his hands in front of his stomach not behind.” Mr. Seoh orders the assistant. “I will decide if he needs to be gagged or not.” Kyungsoo starts to crawl backward away from Mr. Seoh. “I am not in the mood for this right now, Kyungsoo. You do as I say you don’t get a beating.”

            “Hyung, we have more performances after this, do as he says,” Sehun says as he is getting his wrists tied in front of him. Mr. Yim enters the room with a shy looking man with a camera in his hand.

            “Sir, Mr. Yoon would like to photograph Kyungsoo.” Mr. Yim says.

            “Are you for real? I was just about to punish him.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Punish him for what?” Mr. Yim asks.

            “He wore the wrong outfit.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Well, that’s hardly punishment worthy.” Mr. Yim says. He jumps when Mr. Seoh charges over to him.

            “I say when punishment is worthy! That’s my job. Not yours.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “Okay but this could be punishment enough, being naked in front of a camera.” Mr. Yim says.

            “Yes, I suppose it could. Alright, take him.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “What…what about him?” Mr. Yoon asks softly to Mr. Yim.

            “No, I’m punishing him, he forgot his dance moves in the middle of the performance and made his group and us look dumb.” Mr. Seoh says. Sehun looks up; he had only missed the moves for maybe a second or two. The camera must have caught it.

            “Well, that doesn’t sound like my Sehun.” Mr. Yim says frowning.

            “Well, he did.” Mr. Seoh says. Mr. Yim just nods escorting Kyungsoo and Mr. Yoon out the door. Sehun gasps as he is forced onto his feet pushed to the floor onto his stomach. “I’m going to give you a little something extra. Next time maybe you’ll remember your dance moves. Sehun, you are a lead dancer for goodness sake you cannot be forgetting the dances.”

            “I was tired; we filmed it in the morning. I was up all night with Baekhyun because he had an encounter with Mr. Cho.” Sehun says. “I only forgot for a split second but the camera was zoomed out and it must have caught it.”

            “Hmm, Mr. Cho, huh? Well, I’m afraid I have made up my mind, Sehun there is no talking your way out of this one.” Mr. Seoh says. Sehun groans as he feels his legs being spread, he shivers when Mr. Seoh puts lube on the outside of Sehun’s hole. “Put that in the bowl I have set out; grab a couple ice cubes to put in there as well.”

            “What are you talking about?” Sehun asks trying to look.

            “I bought a new toy, seems like it could be fun.” Mr. Seoh says. “Now relax, Sehun I have used these before, I know what I’m doing.” Sehun cries out when Mr. Seoh plunges a finger into Sehun’s hole hard.

            “Hey! What are you doing to him?! Let me out!” Minho shouts.

            “Minho, I’m fine,” Sehun says. To be perfectly honest he was a bit uncomfortable lying on his arms which were tied in front of him.

            “Take it out in two minutes, alright?” Mr. Seoh asks. He sighs this assistant was rather quiet and didn’t speak much. “Joon, did you hear me?”

            “Oh, yes, sir.” The assistant says. “Two minutes.”

            “Thank you.” Mr. Seoh says. He forces another finger into Sehun this time a bit gentler not wanting to make it raw before the dildo went in.

            “What are these?” The assistant asks pulling out anal beads.

            “Those are for later.” Mr. Seoh says smiling at him.

            “For us?” the assistant asks.

            “Yes, Joon, who else would they be for?” Mr. Seoh asks. He turns his attention back to Sehun “Sehun, I will talk to Mr. Cho and ask him not to play with Baekhyun before a performance. How does that sound?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “Yes, sir. That sounds…good.” Sehun says feeling another finger go in. He didn’t know whether to believe him or not.

            “I really don’t like punishing you, especially for doing your job but it couldn’t be avoided tonight. You do well-taking care of your members. I know they mean a lot to you.” Mr. Seoh says.

            “They do, sir,” Sehun says. He feels Mr. Seoh pull out his fingers one by one slowly. He starts to lube the outside of Sehun’s hole again.

            “Bring it over, the bowl as well.” Mr. Seoh says to his assistant. His assistant nods slowly making his way over to the men setting the bowl down next to Mr. Seoh. “Thank you, Joon.”

            “What would you like me to do now?” the assistant asks obediently.

            “Why don’t you head to our room? Get situated?” Mr. Seoh says. “Maybe take a quick shower; we did just get done punishing Minho after all.”

            “Yes, sir. Thank you.” The assistant says exiting the room closing the door behind him.

            “Such an obedient fellow isn’t he?” Mr. Seoh asks. “Now, Sehun, this toy is going to be cold, it will stay cold for a bit longer than any other toy because it is made of glass. I will make sure it is not too cold where it will stick to you or will do any damage.” Sehun gulps; he had never had a glass dildo in him before he didn’t even know those existed. “If it hurts you tell me and I will remove it, let it warm up a smidge and put it back in.” Mr. Seoh says sensing the man’s hesitation. Sehun holds his breath not knowing what to expect. He yelps feeling a cold sensation entering him. Goosebumps were developing all over his body. He grunts as the dildo is all the way in, he shivers as he is forced onto his feet. Mr. Seoh picks him up bridal style. He sets him down gently. “How does it feel?”

            “It’s okay,” Sehun says.         

            “Not too cold?” Mr. Seoh asks.

            “No, not too cold.” Sehun answers.

            “I will station someone outside just in case, if it starts to hurt or if you feel like anything is off you call out.” Mr. Seoh says. Sehun nods, Mr. Seoh tapping Sehun on the cheek. “Good boy. I will be back in after my assistant and I play, so maybe 2 hours, 2 and a half at the most.”

            “Yes, sir,” Sehun says. The chest lid is shut above him, as he hears the lock click on the outside. He only had to wait 2 hours. 2 hours that’s it, he could do that he has survived a full night and day once. He pulls his body in close; he could hear Minho softly snoring in the chest next to him. Sehun closes his eyes thinking of his members wondering if they were waiting for him, wondering if they were worried. The thought of them made Sehun feel safe, safe enough to sleep.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebon26zJtog>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I linked the performance for you at the end of this chapter (it's best if you right click and say open in new tab or window or else it'll leave this page and go to YouTube). If you watch that you can see that Sehun for a split second forgets his dance moves and that Kyungsoo is wearing black on the outside instead of the inside like everyone else. So Mr. Yoon started about the same time that Mr. Seoh was getting ready to leave, this takes place about 21 days before Mr. Seoh leaves for Stone Music. He can't start at Stone Music right away because they have to get his contract ready and everything so he is off work for a couple months before Deep Dark Secrets.


	6. A Punishment Just for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Super Junior is filming the fifth episode of Explorers of the Human Body something happens to thrust Eunhyuk into a vivid flashback.

During the filming of Explorers of the Human body, Eunhyuk was laying down on the bed, the members teasing him like they usually do about his stinky feet. When suddenly there is a hand on his head thrusting him back onto the bed and into a vivid flashback.

 

_Eunhyuk is being held down by two other managers, whenever he tries to sit up one of the manager’s pulls him back down again. His bottom half was naked and exposed. He whimpers feeling his legs being spread._

_“Please, please, Mr. Seoh! Please!” Eunhyuk begs._

_“Now stop that Hyukjae. You knew what would happen if you fight back against the others! Donghae wasn’t going to be hurt, just simply have his picture taken but you seemed dead set on stopping them.” Mr. Seoh says._

_“I was protecting him. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Eunhyuk says staring straight into Mr. Seoh’s eyes not backing down._

_“Then you’ll be brought here again and again.” Mr. Seoh says. “Until you learn your lesson.”_

_“You will never stop me from defending him! He needs me!” Eunhyuk roars. He stops struggling when he feels something tight around his ankles. “What are you doing?”_

_“Cuffing you to the floor, I have a special little thing planned for you and I can’t have you kicking me. Tie his arms above his head as well and if you would like you may leave.” Mr. Seoh says. “Unless you want to watch, I know some people are into that.”_

_“Fuck! Get off!” Eunhyuk shrieks._

_“When are you going to learn? Hyukjae, I do not have to hurt you, if you would just behave. I knew you were going to be trouble the minute I laid eyes on you.” Mr. Seoh says._

_“I’m strong; I can take whatever pain, whatever violence you are going to do to me. I can take it.” Eunhyuk says._

_“Yes, I can see that. You have a fighting spirit; given how old you are I can see why. How is it that 20 somethings have the strength and resiliency of a 50-year-old?” Mr. Seoh asks. He chuckles slipping on the glove. He spreads the lube onto his fingers one by one. “Let’s see how your body responds to this.” Mr. Seoh says. Eunhyuk gulps as Mr. Seoh puts lube onto his fist. Eunhyuk starts to pull at his binds above him. He tries desperately to not let the tears fall to not let this man see how terrified he is right now. He groans as one finger enters him. He pulls yet again at the binds. Another finger is thrust inside him, followed by another. He didn’t think he could take any more._

_“Please…please…” Eunhyuk sobs._

_“We are just getting started; I only have three in right now. We have to get the whole fist inside.” Mr. Seoh says. Eunhyuk starts to sob thrashing his body. Mr. Seoh just lets him do it until Eunhyuk is too tired to continue. “Is your little tantrum done? Shall we continue?”_

_“Why are you doing this?” Eunhyuk asks._

_“Because, I need to do something special with you, Hyukjae. You, Yesung and Sungmin are special, I need something special between just the two of us. Like a bond.” Mr. Seoh says. He slips the fourth finger in. Eunhyuk screams as Mr. Seoh spreads his fingers stretching Eunhyuk’s hole. Eunhyuk sobs as the fifth finger are inserted, it wouldn’t be long now before the whole thing was inside him. Eunhyuk shrieks, the shrieks turn to screams as Mr. Seoh forms a fist thrusting it inside Eunhyuk’s tight hole. Mr. Seoh begins thrusting his fist in and out deeper and deeper into Eunhyuk’s hole. He could feel the blood trickle down his arm, the screams of agony coming from the man causing him to become hard. By the time Mr. Seoh had enough, Eunhyuk had become silent unable to take the pain, his body and mind shut down. “Mmm, this was better than I thought it was going to be. How I wish I thought of this sooner. One of your members will collect you in a moment. Next time, be a good boy and behave.” Mr. Seoh says kissing Eunhyuk hard on the mouth before moving to the sink washing the blood off his arm stripping off the glove throwing it in the trash. Eunhyuk is left there, bloody, bruised, nearly passing out from the pain. When suddenly Sungmin is above him, another untying his wrists and ankles. He moans trying to cover up; he never wanted the younger man to see him like this._

_“Hyukkie, it’s going to be okay,” Donghae says sobbing. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.”_

            “HYUKJAE!” Siwon shouts. His members were surrounding him, his face felt wet and hot.

            “What…where…did…?” Eunhyuk says looking around. The camera crew, sound, even the host was gone from the room.

            “We sent them away once the flashback started, they didn’t hear anything,” Leeteuk says. “You were begging him to stop, Mr. Seoh. You were hysterically crying and screaming. You really scared us.”

            “I’m sorry,” Eunhyuk says his voice hoarse.

            “I’ll get him something to drink,” Kangin says.

            “I knew I should have told them something about the terms, no touching, and no violence maybe this wouldn’t have happened,” Leeteuk says.

            “Don’t blame yourself for this, hyung,” Ryeowook says. “This isn’t on you. It’s over now, let’s just try and move past it.” Kangin comes back in with water handing it to Eunhyuk.

            “Go and tell the crew we need a few,” Yesung says. “Can you…give us a minute with him?” Leeteuk nods, pulling a rather reluctant Donghae out of the room. Sungmin takes some of the water left patting it onto Eunhyuk’s face.

            “How bad was it?” Yesung asks.

            “Bad, it was of the first time,” Eunhyuk says.

            “First time is always the worst,” Sungmin says. “Any physical pain?”

            “Other than my throat hurting and my face hurting from the crying and screaming? No, not really.” Eunhyuk says.

            “Good, good. Just take a few deep breathes and center yourself.” Yesung says.

            “Thanks, I don’t know what I’d do without you two,” Eunhyuk says closing his eyes resting up against Sungmin.

            “It’s our jobs,” Sungmin says. “We are your hyung’s after all.”

            “Great hyung’s. I’m blessed to have you.” Eunhyuk says. Yesung smiles, even in situations like this; Eunhyuk always shows how much he loves them. He didn’t understand yet that it was the brotherhood, the friendship, the bond they had made them stronger.

<https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6risb> the moment that causes the flashback is 6:25


	7. He Has His Sights Set on Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryeowook has only been signed for a short time and already has suffered without his band members. After the first encounter with Mr. Yim how will the young boy respond?

A young, small 17-year-old Ryeowook enters the manager’s room. He puts his hands in his pockets standing nervously.

            “Ah, hello there!” Mr. Yim says excitedly entering the room. Ryeowook recognized him as one of the managers that sat in on the interview with his parents. He wasn’t there during the photos. But Ryeowook wasn’t sure who to trust in this company if he could trust any of them. “Sit.” Ryeowook shuffles over to the chair seated in front of Mr. Yim’s desk. “I’m Mr. Yim. So I have good news.”

            “Good news, sir?” Ryeowook asks.

            “Yes, the other managers are very happy with your training so far. We are putting together a project group and we believe you would fit right in.” Mr. Yim says. “You’ll start training with the others next week. I have to tell you, I’m very impressed you have only been signed for a short time and you already are excelling.”

            “Thank you, sir,” Ryeowook says meekly. He looks up to see Mr. Yim smiling at him.

            “Drop the sir. Come.” Mr. Yim says patting the end of the desk. Ryeowook stands nervously walking over to the desk. He leans up against it, looking at what is on the desk. His stomach clenches when he sees his pictures spread out onto the desk. He thought it was just going to be a few normal shots but then the managers present asked him to undress; they took pictures of him shirtless, then in his boxers and then finally when he was fully naked.

            “I…I shou…should go.” Ryeowook stutters trying to escape, he shrieks as he is pulled into Mr. Yim’s lap. Ryeowook squirms uncomfortably but being held in place by Mr. Yim. “Let me go.” Ryeowook grunts as Mr. Yim puts his forehead against the back of Ryeowook’s head. Ryeowook fights back the tears stinging his eyes. How did he end up like this? Maybe he picked the wrong company. He tenses when he feels Mr. Yim’s hand on his chest. He instinctively grabs onto Mr. Yim’s hand trying to prevent him from touching him further. And to get the message across that he doesn’t want this. “Please. Stop.” Ryeowook begs. Mr. Yim pulls Ryeowook back so that his head is resting against Mr. Yim’s shoulder. Ryeowook whimpers as Mr. Yim licks his lips turning Ryeowook’s head away from him so he can reach his neck. Ryeowook tries desperately to get out of the manager's clutches but he isn’t strong enough. “Stop! Please!” Ryeowook shrieks as he feels Mr. Yim’s tongue on his neck. He panics when he feels Mr. Yim unbuttoning his jeans. “No, no, please. Get off!”

            “You are so much better than Sungmin. Let me feel you.” Mr. Yim says forcing his hand down Ryeowook’s pants. He grips onto his penis stroking and caressing it. Mr. Yim grins as the tears Ryeowook had been holding in start to stream down his face. Mr. Yim wets his fingers using the other hand to push Ryeowook’s shorts down to gain access to his ass. “Such a good boy.” Mr. Yim says breathlessly, he pushes Ryeowook forward his upper half landing on the desk. He slowly maneuvers Ryeowook so that his feet are flat on the floor ass stuck out. He continues to stroke his penis, the action slowly having an effect. He spreads Ryeowook’s cheeks spitting on his red tender entrance. The excitement and thought of deflowering this young innocent boy made him hard. Ryeowook tries yet again to get away but he was far too easy to control.

            Mr. Yim yet again wets his fingers making sure they are properly lubed. He needed to remember to put lube in his desk drawer. Ryeowook squeals as the first finger is inserted. Mr. Yim bends his finger causing the boy to jerk forward moaning. He slowly works his finger into Ryeowook before adding another. He yet again bends his two fingers garnering another moan. Mr. Yim takes his hand off of Ryeowook’s now hard cock placing the hand on his lower back pulling Ryeowook back towards him, forcing his fingers to exit then slam back in again. He adds another finger causing the boy to whimper and groan.

             “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry. You’ll be riding my cock in no time. Don’t want to rush into anything, wouldn’t want to hurt my precious Ryeowook.” Mr. Yim says again. Ryeowook sobs; it felt wrong, hearing his name from this man’s mouth. This whole thing felt wrong but there was a sense of pleasure. He didn’t want this, he hated that his body would betray him like this. He hated himself for not fighting back more. Suddenly there is a knock on the door; Mr. Yim gently pulls out his fingers, just in time. He wanted to give this boy just a small glimpse of what it could be like. The manager at the door opens it walking inside, Ryeowook’s pants still down around his ankles.

              “I’ve come to take him back to his dorm and to help him pack.” The manager says looking down. Mr. Yim nods pulling Ryeowook’s pants up buttoning them for him.

              “He’s all yours.” Mr. Yim says. “Until next time, don’t forget me.” Mr. Yim says slapping Ryeowook’s ass. Ryeowook wipes his tears following the manager out the door. Ryeowook is looking down at his feet, he felt dirty, used and worthless. He wasn’t paying attention when suddenly someone bumps into him.

             “Lee Hyukjae! Lee Donghae! No running! How many times do I have to tell you this?!” The manager yells. “Apologize.”

             “Awww, come on, manager Na!” Eunhyuk pouts.

             “I am not going to ask you again. Apologize.” Manager Na repeats. Eunhyuk sighs knowing he’s not getting out of this.

              “I’m sorry…what’s your name?” Eunhyuk asks. “Lee Hyukjae, this is my best friend, Lee Donghae.”

              “Kim Ryeowook,” Ryeowook answers bowing to them both.

               “You were just signed not too long ago right?” Donghae asks.

               “Yes, I have finally got put in a project group,” Ryeowook says.

               “Project group? You got to be the new guy…how old are you anyway?” Eunhyuk asks.

               “I’m 17,” Ryeowook says. Ryeowook looks at the two as he noticed their faces change.

               “Where were you just now?” Eunhyuk asks.

               “We need to get going.” Manager Na says. Eunhyuk stops him.

               “He’s going to be our maknae; I need to know if he’s being targeted,” Eunhyuk says. Donghae looks down uncomfortably.

               “Manager Yim,” Ryeowook says.

               “Did he do anything?” Eunhyuk presses.

               “Leave it, Hyukjae.” Manager Na says.

               “Did he do anything?” Eunhyuk asks again only this time fiercer and almost aggressive. “I’m sorry, but since you are going to be our new member, we protect each other, or at least we try to.”

                “He touched me. Put his fingers in me.” Ryeowook says sniffling. “Are…are you the leader?” Donghae can’t help but laugh at that.

                 “Who me?” Eunhyuk asks. “No, no, our leader is Jeong-su. He’s the oldest.”

                  “Mind if we tag along? We can grab dinner with the rest of the group.” Donghae says.

                  “Sure,” Ryeowook says. Eunhyuk grins linking arms with Ryeowook’s left arm, Donghae doing the same with his right.

                  “We’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Donghae says. Ryeowook smiles, he felt safe with these two. He just hoped that he felt safe with the others as well.


	8. What Happened After the Filming of Snow Dream Music Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the SMTown Snow Dream video the SM artists involved are shown how the Super Junior members are treated and what they have to go through at the hands of the managers.

The rest of Super Junior knew what was coming next. What they weren’t expecting was to be forced naked in front of the other signees including the girls. It seemed Shindong was exempt again.

            “I don’t…what’s going on?” BoA asks.

            “Where’s Kangin?” Heechul whispers to Leeteuk.

            “They must have ushered him out of the room,” Leeteuk says.

            “Why the hell is Shindong allowed to stay then?” Heechul asks. “You know how he’s going to react.”

            “He won’t,” Leeteuk says.

            “Right…Kyuhyun is here! Fuck, you know how protective he is about him.” Heechul says.

            “At least we don’t have to get naked right away; they have to get rid of all these other cameras and lights. They only need the one the others will just get in the way.” Yesung says.

            “Ya! Don’t listen to our conversations!” Heechul says. His face instantly changes when he sees Hankyung and Kibum come back onto the set. “No, no, they aren’t…” He nearly jumps over Leeteuk to get to Hankyung who looks stressed.

            “Geng?” Heechul asks. “You and Bummie are going to be photographed?”

            “Yeah, although I’m not sure what Kibum’s purpose is yet, they haven’t stated. They just want him on the set.” Hankyung says. Heechul looks back at Leeteuk who is comforting the others who are crying. This is not what they needed right now. He hates to be the bad guy here but he knows Leeteuk isn’t going to do it. He goes over to the members clapping two times to get their attention.

            “I realize that you don’t want to do this, especially not with an audience but we cannot be punished. We need to suck it up and do it, you understand?” Heechul orders.

            “Yeah, I guess so…” Donghae says wiping his tears off on his sleeve. Heechul then turns his attention to Kyuhyun who is shaking like a leaf his arms wrapped around himself as if it could protect him. He was never all that good with comforting others. The members noticed where Heechul’s attention was directed and turn to look at the frightened maknae.

            “Ah, Kyu. It’s alright.” Leeteuk says.

            “Where’s Siwon?” Kyuhyun asks in a quiet voice. Heechul looks around not seeing Siwon around which means he was with the managers.

            “Heechul, don’t,” Leeteuk warns. “You said so yourself we can’t get punished.”

            “FUCK!” Heechul shouts in anger kicking a snowball on the ground.

            “Heech, calm down, please?” Hankyung says pulling Heechul into a hug calming the man down instantly. The cameras and other equipment are cleaned up, Mr. Byun coming into the room.

            “Come on, you know the drill.” Mr. Byun says. “I know we have an audience this time around but it doesn’t change anything, yes?” The Super Junior just nods in return. Heechul is the first to start to undress.

            “Whoa, whoa, hey! What the hell is going on here?!” Kangta shouts.

            “Listen, I am not questioning their motives here, but I have a job to do. It would be better if you would just not disturb my work.” Mr. Byun says.

            “So what, you photograph them naked on a regular basis?!” Kangta yells. “I’m going to continue to make a scene until I get some answers.”

            “I mean look at them, can you blame us?” Mr. Park asks pushing an already naked Siwon towards the set.

            “Are you kidding me? They are children!” Kangta says.

            “Don’t act all high and mighty, Kangta. How much money did they give you to shut you up?” Mr. Park asks.

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Kangta asks.

            “Hmmm, maybe you are innocent after all.” Mr. Park says. “What is Kibum doing here?”

            “He was asked to be a part of it; someone has a bit of a crush on him.” Mr. Byun says.

            “Someone from the others?” Mr. Park asks.

            “Mmhm. Bet you can’t guess who.” Mr. Byun says grinning.

            “Someone from JYP.” Mr. Park says. The smile on Mr. Byun’s face instantly turning to a frown. “Ah, I see Han Geng is also included.” Mr. Yim enters behind him is Mr. Seoh. And finally Mr. Cho.

            “You want them hard?” Mr. Cho asks.

            “Yeah, why not.” Mr. Byun says. Shindong is about to attack but is held back by Changmin.

            “Donghee, please. Do not make this harder on them, you know how this goes. You act out, they get punished, is that really what you want? It’s just...” Changmin sighs not wanting to say the next part but he knew. He knew how bad it could get. “It’s just touching.”

            “Kyu and Ryeowook look terrified,” Shindong says.

            “It’s okay; they have the others by their side. They’ll help them afterward.” Changmin says. “It’ll be over soon and you can go back to the dorm and take care of them however you want.”

            “What happens if they want more after this?” Shindong asks.

            “They won’t. Mr. Paek ordered them to get it out of their systems before, which is why Siwon was missing for almost 30 minutes.” Changmin says. Shindong looks at Siwon who looks tired and keeps touching his throat. “I offered my services but they don’t want me anymore.” Changmin blinks as he feels Yunho clinging onto his arm tightly. Changmin turning his attention back to the Super Junior members. Mr. Seoh was focusing on Yesung and Eunhyuk which didn’t surprise Changmin knowing how much Seoh loved punishing them. Mr. Yim was focusing his time on Ryeowook, Kyuhyun and Kibum. Mr. Park on Heechul, Sungmin, and Leeteuk and finally Mr. Cho was focusing on Hankyung, Siwon, and Donghae. Changmin looks around for his other members finding them huddled in a corner. Given their experience with Mr. Seoh, he didn’t blame them. Shindong goes over to Kangta who is standing with the girls who seem to be either in shock, disgusted, sad or angry or maybe even all of the above.

            “God, you look so good, Donghae.” Mr. Cho says running his hand down Donghae’s abdomen going lower and lower. Donghae tries to pull away but Mr. Cho has a hand on his back keeping him in place. Donghae starts to whimper as Mr. Cho starts to stroke his soft dick. He shuts his eyes trying to block it out the tears streaming down his face. Mr. Cho seemed put out by the tears. “Hyukjae, come over here and make him stop crying, get him hard.” Mr. Cho says. Eunhyuk rushes over to Donghae wrapping him in a tight hug. “Siwon, I forgot to thank you for the blow job. Changmin taught you well. You’ll get even better with time.” Mr. Cho says slapping Siwon softly on the cheek.

            “Donghae, Hyukjae stay close together. Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, and Kibum stay close as well. Siwon, I want you to hold Kyuhyun in your lap however way you want to do it is fine. Heechul, hug Han Geng from behind or vice versa if need be.” Mr. Byun orders.  He smiles softly at Sungmin. “In the center, my dear boy. You couldn’t look cuter.” Sungmin nods the scarf around his neck and hat still on his head. It takes another hour or so for the pictures to be done. Super Junior is glad it was over. As they are leaving, Kangin is finally able to join them.

            “You guys should have joined me…us…twas fun.” Kangin hiccups faltering a bit.

            “Is he…is he drunk?” Siwon asks.

            “Seems like it,” Heechul says.

            “What did they give you, huh?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Soju, beer, and this weird orange brownish looking drink,” Kangin says.

            “Whiskey,” Heechul says.

            “I’m feeling like I’m underwater…is this what fish feel like? Is this what Donghae feels like?” Kangin asks. The others look at him as if looking for an explanation. “He’s a fish, guys! Our little fishy.” Kangin giggles faltering yet again. Shindong steady’s him.

            “Kangin, did they do anything?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Do anything?” Kangin asks confused.

            “Did they touch you? Make you do anything you didn’t want to do?” Leeteuk asks.

            “One of the managers suggested we play strip poker,” Kangin says. “We played but I kept winning and they didn’t take nothing off so it was just an easy game of poker. I like drinking, it’s fun.”

            “Yeah, it is fun until the next day. You’ll be wishing you didn’t drink a sip tomorrow.” Heechul says. They head out towards the car, Shindong helping Kangin walk. Little did they know how much of a problem alcohol would become for the big man. Little did they know that the company would enable the addiction and get him kicked from the group.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LM4Jam3iglw>


	9. Past Comes Back to Haunt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the hypnosis session on Monsta X's No Exit Broadcast? What if it opens up old wounds for him? In front of his members and lovers?

Once the cameras stopped rolling the psychologist stopped Shownu from getting up from the chair.

            “Hyunwoo if you don’t mind I would like to continue.” The doctor says.

            “Um…okay,” Shownu says. The doctor puts him under deep hypnosis again. The members look at the doctor worriedly waiting for an explanation. Hyungwon was getting impatient and Wonho knew he wouldn’t stop pestering the doctor until he got the answer he wanted.

            “Why exactly are you doing this again?” Wonho asks.

            “Because the past life you just heard wasn’t actually of his past life, he must have thought back on something in his past, something bad, which is why he didn’t want to continue and started to cry.” The doctor explains. “Having blocked memories doesn’t help your overall mental health. You can’t process what has happened to you and you start to fear things and cannot heal properly.” 

            “Well, that’s just stupid!” Minhyuk says. “He blocked it out for a reason.”

            “Is there something you want to say?” The doctor asks. Minhyuk sighs sitting back on his chair. He wasn’t going to betray their leader's trust.

            “No, proceed,” Minhyuk says bitterly.

            “Hyunwoo, I want you to go back to a time where you felt trapped, scared but protective.” The doctor says. “Are you there?”

            “Yes.” Shownu answers.

            “Where are you?” The doctor asks.

            “JYP.” Shownu answers. “I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to go back.”

            “Why don’t you want to go back? Is there anybody with you?”

            “GOT7,” Shownu says. “Without two of the members.”

            “And what are you doing?”

            “Practicing. I can’t leave…we can’t leave.” Shownu says his voice rushed.

            “Why can’t you leave?” The doctor asks.

            “A session with Mr. Mun and Mr. Ro.” Shownu whispers. “I can’t be here, I have to get out!”

            “Relax, relax you are safe. You aren’t there this is just a memory.” The doctor says.

            “I can’t! I can’t watch!” Shownu shouts gripping onto the chair.

            “Can’t watch what?” Kihyun asks looking at his members. “What the hell happened to him there?!”

            “They are hurting them. I can’t watch anymore.” Shownu says. “I fight. My head hurts.”

            “You fought one of the managers?” The doctor asks. Shownu nods. He starts to kick his legs. “What’s happening now?”

            “GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY I’LL BE GOOD. PLEASE, PLEASE!” Shownu screams thrashing his body on the chair sobbing.

            “Okay, okay. Come out of it in 3, 2, and 1.” The doctor claps loudly. Shownu is hyperventilating covering his face. Hyungwon rushes over scooping the older man into his arms. The doctor stands up going over to their manager both men walking out of the room while conversing. Minhyuk grunts standing up kicking the chair.

            “Minhyuk!” Kihyun shouts.

            “I can’t go back…I can’t.” Shownu whimpers, Wonho, and Hyungwon just holding him in their arms.

            “You don’t have to, hyung. You are here, with us.” Wonho says. “It’s okay now. You are safe.”

            “Something bad happened to him there, didn’t it, hyung?” Jooheon says looking at Minhyuk.

            “I can’t say much but yes, he was hurt badly,” Minhyuk says. “And they just opened the wounds. That’s all it takes. We aren’t going to get any sleep tonight.”

 

Later on that evening the members are gathering around the table with their lead manager.

            “I believe it would be beneficial for both Hyunwoo and Changkyun to see the therapist long term. If any of you would like to as well I will make it happen.” The manager says.

            “Why do I have to go?” Shownu asks folding his arms.

            “Hyunwoo, do you remember what we promised you?” The manager asks.

            “That you would take care of me and that you’d help me heal,” Shownu says.

            “Exactly and that’s exactly what I intend to do.” The manager says. “But I need something from the rest of you.”

            “What’s that?” Kihyun asks.

            “Do not ask, and please do not speculate about what happened to Hyunwoo, he will tell you when he’s ready. And when he is you listen to him.” The manager says.

            “How do we help him then?” Hyungwon asks.

            “Just be here, just continue to support him and love him.” The manager says smiling.

            “Thanks, Mr. Shin,” Wonho says.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpsmVpUxY44> based on this episode. 


	10. What Happened Before the Filming of A Song for You Performances 11-07-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk comes to the set to film the performances of This is Love and Evanesce hurt. When Kyuhyun arrives they soon realize that he is hurt as well. Their punishment isn't over yet. What happens when an innocent act triggers the leader to have a flashback of the punishment before he was drugged? How do they react? How does Leeteuk react?

While Leeteuk was glad that they had agreed to film the performances separately he was not looking forward to sitting for two full songs with the toy still inside him. He scrambles to get out of the car, nearly falling face first. Every movement he made sent a shock of pain through his body. He limps over to the set moving slowly. He groans resting up against the side wall where his members are waiting for him. Heechul is the first to notice something was wrong.

            “Hyung?” He calls worriedly. Leeteuk hates to worry them; they had enough on their plate as it is. He limps over to the seats feeling them, inspecting them. Eunhyuk gasps catching Leeteuk before he falls over.

            “Hyung, what’s wrong?!” Donghae asks.

            “Fine,” Leeteuk says waving his hand.

            “You are obviously not fine!” Sungmin shouts.

            “Plug…still in…not allowed to remove…after.” Leeteuk says sweat pouring off of him as he leans against Eunhyuk for support.

            “You have to have it in for the whole two performances?” Ryeowook asks. Leeteuk nods he can’t break down, not now. But it was so hard, without Yesung, without Siwon and he couldn’t bother Kangin; he wasn’t risking putting him in danger. Leeteuk chokes back a sob. Heechul starts to go to each of the seats picking the largest and fluffiest pad swapping it for Leeteuk’s seat.

            “Do we have time to lube it up?” Sungmin asks.

            “Kangin and Kyuhyun aren’t even here yet,” Donghae says. “Should have enough time.” Sungmin nods wasting little time reaching into his bag pulling out the bottle of lube. He takes Leeteuk’s hand leading him to the bathroom Heechul following closely after them.

            “Sungmin, guard the door.” Heechul orders. Sungmin just nods handing Heechul the bottle of lube. Leeteuk slowly lowers his pants. “At least it’s small,” Heechul says.

            “Yeah still hurts like a bitch though,” Leeteuk says.

            “Anything else hurt?” Heechul asks.

            “No, must have drugged me because I didn’t feel anything until after,” Leeteuk says. He jumps when he hears Shindong cursing.

            “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!” Shindong yells. “Go, in there, now.” Leeteuk is trying to look out of the bathroom door in which Sungmin is standing in front of, all the movement making it hard for Heechul to do his job.

            “Hold still, Hyung!” Heechul shouts. He softly spreads the lube around Leeteuk’s hole, spreading his cheeks so he can use some on the inside as well. Kyuhyun grunts limping into the bathroom as well. Leeteuk looks at Heechul, then at Kyuhyun.

            “You too?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yeah, had to watch them drug you and put it inside you,” Kyuhyun says.

            “I’m nearly finished then Sungmin and I can swap,” Heechul says. “I’m assuming this is punishment for the two of you fighting Mr. Yim?”

            “Yeah,” Leeteuk says.

            “You are good, hyung. We’ll see if you need more after the first performance.” Heechul says standing up. Leeteuk nods pulling up his pants shuffling over to Kyuhyun just putting his hand on his shoulder. Kyuhyun just smiles squeezing his hand. “Go, sit, don’t move too much and just try and relax.” Leeteuk makes his way out of the bathroom limping over to his seat. Shindong pushes Kangin back his hand resting on his shoulder.

            “Don’t fucking ask,” Shindong warns. “Let it go.” Kangin just scoffs walking out into the courtyard. Leeteuk watches him and can see him drinking from a flask in his hand. What was happening to them? To him? Why were they so clearly pushing him away? He knew how the members felt; they felt as if he was turning a blind eye. That God forbid he is actually aware of what is happening and is defending the fuckers. Could they not see the Gaslighting? The manipulation? The sheer brainwashing he had been subjected to? Or for all he knows it was his past that made it so clear to him. That seeing the way his father manipulated the people around him that it made Leeteuk able to see more clearly.

            Leeteuk was so scared, so afraid to face his feelings for the other man for fear it would just put him in harm’s way. But he’s already in harm’s way, isn’t he? But he couldn’t threaten his relationship with Yesung and Siwon. He loved them too much and relied so much on them. He is thrust out of his thoughts when Kyuhyun is led out of the bathroom.

            “Do we know seating arrangements?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “Kangin, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, me, Donghae, Hyukjae, Teukkie, and Shindong,” Heechul says.

            “Come on, Kyu let’s find a comfortable position for you. Hyung, you should find one as well. I don’t know if we’ll be taking a break in between or not.” Sungmin says.

            “Be…be careful how you handle, hyung I don’t think he was fully drugged and they…they taunted him and played with him,” Kyuhyun says.

            “So he might remember some stuff?” Ryeowook asks. Before anyone can stop him, Kangin hugs Leeteuk from behind whispering into his ear sending him back to just a short 30 minutes ago.

 

_Leeteuk didn’t understand what was going on, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak but he was conscious. He can feel his body being lifted, his back was up against something or from what he gathered a someone. He shivers when he feels breath on his ear. He tries so desperately to block it out. He feels teeth against his ear nibbling seductively._

_“You just had to wear these earrings didn’t you?” Mr. Cho asks. “Just to drive me crazy. What I wouldn’t give to fuck you right now. Do you feel how hard you make me?” Mr. Cho thrust his hips against Leeteuk’s lower back the tears in Leeteuk’s eyes trickling down his face. He feels Mr. Cho’s tongue licking them away. “If you had been a good little boy like Daddy has told you, well we wouldn’t be here right now.”_

_“That was a little uncalled for don’t you think?” Mr. Seoh asks looking up at Mr. Cho._

_“Can’t use violence against him, got to get creative to teach him a lesson.” Mr. Cho says._

_“Give him more; I don’t want him to feel this. I want him out completely.” Mr. Seoh says._

_“Getting annoyed at our Jeong-su for being too strong?” Mr. Cho asks covering Leeteuk’s mouth with a cloth restricting his breathing so he had to breath in whatever was on it. His body goes limp in Mr. Cho’s arms as he sleeps peacefully._

Kangin takes a step back seeing the after-effects of the flashback had on Leeteuk. He was sobbing on the floor his knees brought in close to his chest, his hands covering his ears as to prevent the sounds of the flashback from reentering his mind. Leeteuk yelps retreating backward as Ryeowook tries to comfort him.

            “Please don’t hurt me.” Leeteuk whimpers. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

            “I know, I know, hyung. It’s okay. Just calm down, Teukkie its okay.” Heechul says. Leeteuk blinks looking up at Heechul.

            “Heechul?” He stutters out.

            “Yeah, it’s me, hyung,” Heechul says.

            “I want Siwon…I want Yesung.” Leeteuk says sobbing. Heechul nods pulling out his phone. He puts it on speaker waiting for an answer, hoping for an answer.

            “Ugh, Heechul do you know what time it is?” Siwon asks grumbling on the phone.

            “S…Siw…Siwon.” Leeteuk hiccups.

            “Hyung? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” Siwon asks his tone changing completely from annoyed to concerned and worried.

            “Bad flashback…punished by Mr. Seoh,” Leeteuk says. “Mr. Cho held me in his arms and bit my ear and said things.” Leeteuk sobs.

            “Baby, please don’t cry,” Siwon says through the phone. He goes silent for a second before shuffling can be heard and then suddenly music starts to play. An instrumental of some sort. Leeteuk instantly starts to react sitting up on his elbow, the instrumental-only playing for 8 seconds before Siwon’s voice starts.

 

**When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary**  
**When troubles come, and my heart burdened be**  
**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence**  
**Until you come and sit awhile with me**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**  
**You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**  
**I am strong when I am on your shoulders**  
**You raise me up to more than I can be**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**  
**You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**  
**I am strong when I am on your shoulders**  
**You raise me up to more than I can be**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**  
**You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**  
**I am strong when I am on your shoulders**  
**You raise me up to more than I can be**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**  
**You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**  
**I am strong when I am on your shoulders**  
**You raise me up to more than I can be**

**You raise me up to more than I can be**

“You hear that, angel?” Siwon asks. “I wish I was there to lift you up but you know that I’m thinking of you and that I’m always right by your side.”

            “I know, thank you, I love you,” Leeteuk says.

            “I love you too,” Siwon says. “Call me when you are done, Heechul, fill me in,” Siwon says.

            “Sure,” Heechul says. “Get some sleep. Bye.”

            “Better?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “Better,” Leeteuk says. He is slowly helped to his feet by Heechul and Shindong. “Kangin?”

            “Went and told the crew we need a few minutes,” Shindong says.

            “Thanks for all the help,” Leeteuk says getting his snot wiped off by Donghae and his face cleaned by Sungmin.

            “We are family, it is what we do,” Donghae says.

            “Ya! No more crying!” Heechul shouts. “Do I have to do a gig or a gag cuz I’ll do it, Shindong and I will both do it.”

            “No, please, don’t,” Leeteuk says putting his hands up. He starts to laugh as Shindong swings his arm and pretends to hit Heechul in the chest sending him backward dramatically. He was very glad to have these men around him. He was lucky, the luckiest leader on the planet.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZzcQFZetfI> Performance 1

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxMIQw0XBLs> Performance 2


	11. What Happened the Night Before the Lo Siento Costume Fitting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for Graphic depictions of rape, non-consensual bondage, non-consensual edging, non-consensual rimming, non-consensual orgasm, daddy kink and panic attacks. 

Eunhyuk groans switching on the light as he hears knocking at his hotel room door. He sighs; his apartment building just had to be fumigated so he and the rest of the members that lived there were forced to sleep in a hotel. It was fully paid for by the apartment complex but still what he wouldn’t give to sleep in his own bed. He opens the door to be shoved back into the room roughly. It takes him a minute to register who is in front of him but before he can scream a hand is thrust over his mouth. Eunhyuk fights to get out of the arms holding him elbowing him in the stomach and chest. Eunhyuk runs to the door managing to open it only for it to be slammed closed again.

            “Gonna have to get creative aren’t I?” Mr. Cho asks pulling Eunhyuk to him again. Eunhyuk shrieks as he is thrust onto the bed face first, he grips onto Eunhyuk’s hair moaning. “We have all night together. I’m thinking of doing it here, in the shower, on the floor. I mean we did just get the green light to fuck around with you again. You know where I was just now?” Eunhyuk whips his head around glaring at Mr. Cho. “Oh, no, no, not your Donghae.”

            “Teukkie?” Eunhyuk asks. Mr. Cho claps gleefully. “What did you do to him?”

            “Mmmmm, just fingers and a few other things I'm not going to tell you about, I knew I was going to fuck you so I saved him the trouble. He was a mess of moans, groans and pleasant noises by the end of it. It has been too long, Hyukjae, too long indeed.” Mr. Cho says lustfully. Eunhyuk panics when he feels something inserted into his mouth, he grunts as something rough was tied around his wrists. “I will promise to use a condom for the first couple of times but the minute we hit that shower, I’m doing it dry.” Eunhyuk whimpers crawling backward when he is flipped over onto his back. He forgot he honestly forgot just how terrifying this is; knowing what was going to happen, knowing their intentions. He chokes out a sob as Mr. Cho climbs onto the bed. “You have rehearsal tomorrow, right? I didn’t mark Leeteuk, but I’m going to mark you up good. Show your members just how much fun we had tonight.”

            “Please…” Eunhyuk chokes out getting as far away as the man as possible.

            “You are so sexy when you beg.” Mr. Cho says kissing Eunhyuk hard on the mouth while working to get his shirt undone. Eunhyuk tests the restraints around his wrist, they were tight no way to get out of them. “I know you, Hyukjae. I know what you are thinking. You try and escape, I will make sure that your precious Donghae doesn’t see the sun for months. He’ll be our bitch. I promise you that.” Mr. Cho says pulling Eunhyuk to him by the back of the neck. Eunhyuk just nods knowing that it was true; Changmin and Yunho disappeared for months at a time and their stories were unbelievably painful. “Now, I’ll take the gag out only if you promise not to scream.” Eunhyuk just nods again, once the gag is out of his mouth, Mr. Cho attacks his mouth again only this time deepening the kiss thrusting his tongue into Eunhyuk’s mouth. “Fuck you taste so good.” Mr. Cho moans.

            “I hate you,” Eunhyuk says. Mr. Cho frowns slapping Eunhyuk across the face.

            “You know I will have Donghae eventually, do you want me to be nice or rough? That depends on you.” Mr. Cho says. Eunhyuk cries out when Mr. Cho bites his neck sucking the skin into his mouth. His heart races when he feels Mr. Cho’s hands on his pants.

            “Please, don’t, please,” Eunhyuk begs as he again works on his wrists pulling pushing and tugging but no luck. Mr. Cho is able to get Eunhyuk’s pants off sitting on his knees looking down at the beauty underneath him. How anybody could call him ugly, he didn’t understand. It seems he got sexier with age. Eunhyuk pulls away when Mr. Cho is above him again. “Please, stop.” His skin is on fire, as Mr. Cho continues to bite and suck his skin. He starts with his shoulders, then his side, and finally his hips. Eunhyuk shrieks as he is flipped onto his stomach pulled into the middle of the bed.

            “Relax, Hyukjae. I’m not Seoh.” Mr. Cho says when Eunhyuk starts to struggle even more. “I won’t put more than four fingers in. Just get you nice and stretched for me.” Eunhyuk slumps losing all strength to fight. “Good boy. I must say I’ve missed you. As much as I love Sungmin, he gets boring after a while.”

 

Eunhyuk grunts exiting the car limping into the building. He knew he was late, Mr. Cho decided to spend the night and before he left he made sure Eunhyuk wouldn’t forget the night before. When he enters the room Siwon and Yesung are shirtless. Shit, that means he’ll have to undress. Donghae smiles widely when he sees Eunhyuk but that smile disappears when he sees the state Eunhyuk is in. Even with clothes on, the marks from last night visible. His wrists were extremely sore and his backside felt like it was on fire.

            “Good morning, Hyukjae. Here’s your costume if you could please get undressed and put them on, we’ll see if it fits the comeback.” The costume designer says.

            “Can…can I use the bathroom?” Eunhyuk asks taking the clothes.

            “Leeteuk is in there,” Shindong says.

            “Can…can I wait?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “We are in a bit of a hurry.” The costume designer says.

            “Give us some space; we’ll get him in the clothes,” Siwon says. The costume designer just smiles nodding exiting the room. “What happened?”

            “Mr. Cho.” Eunhyuk answers. “I’m hurting badly.”

            “Let’s just take it slow,” Donghae says softly. Eunhyuk just nods. “Where do you want to start, top or bottom?”

            “Bottom,” Eunhyuk says. “I think…I think I might be bleeding a bit.”

            “Bleeding?” Shindong asks. “I’ll kill him.” Eunhyuk winces as Donghae slowly lowers his pants, Yesung gasps covering his mouth. “Now I’ll really kill him.”

            “Calm down, Shindong!” Siwon says.

            “You aren’t at least a little bit pissed off? Look at him!” Shindong questions pointing to Eunhyuk’s bruised and marked body.

            “It is a part of our life now.” Yesung shrugs pulling out the first aid kit. “Babe, do you have an extra pair of underwear?” Yesung asks looking over at Siwon. Eunhyuk rests against Donghae fighting back tears.

            “Hyukkie? What’s wrong?” Donghae asks cupping his face with his hands. “Tell me.”

            “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Donghae. I didn’t mean to, I swear! I was just so tired; I didn’t even realize he was in bed with me. He raped me three times last night and after the shower, I just couldn’t take it anymore. When I woke up, he had his arms wrapped around me.” Eunhyuk sobs out. “I didn’t mean it, I swear. Please…”

            “Hey, hey, shhh, shhh it’s alright. It’s okay. I know you didn’t.” Donghae says petting Eunhyuk’s hair. “I could never be mad at you for something like this. He threatened me, didn’t he? To make you more compliant?” Eunhyuk just nods resting up against Donghae wincing when Yesung puts pressure on his hole.

            “I’m sorry; I just need to make sure it’s clean,” Yesung says. Leeteuk shuffles out of the bathroom stopping in his tracks when he sees Eunhyuk. Leeteuk voices a small apology before starting to cry softly.

            “Ah, hyung. It’s okay! Don’t cry. It isn’t your fault.” Eunhyuk says. “He told you it was? What did he do?” Leeteuk covers his face shaking his head. “Whatever it is, hyung, it isn’t your fault.”

            “He says things…makes me say things…” Leeteuk says. “It doesn’t matter! Look at you! I couldn’t…stop him.”

            “Stop, stop that right now, Hyung. I may be a bit more hurt but that doesn’t mean you aren’t as well. He knows what fucks us up inside. He knows he can’t get violent with you so he does something different.” Eunhyuk says.

            “He did something different last night. It was one of the worst nights in a long time.” Leeteuk says. The group looks over at the door when Heechul walks in dropping his bag on the floor.

            “Who was it?” Heechul asks shutting the door locking it.

            “Mr. Cho.” Eunhyuk and Leeteuk answer.

            “He did it to both of you?” Heechul asks moving closer to Leeteuk.

            “He didn’t rape me. He just…put fingers in me and made me…orgasm.” Leeteuk says softly. “Every time I was close and didn’t do what he wanted he pulled back and wouldn’t let me.”

            “He edged you?” Heechul asks. Leeteuk shrugs. “What did he want you to do?” Leeteuk starts to shake. “He brought out the daddy kink didn’t he?”

            “I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t call him…” Leeteuk says voice trembling. “Oh, God I tried. But…he just kept delaying and delaying and it felt so good and I just wanted it to stop…” Leeteuk sobs falling to the floor, Heechul curses kneeling in front of him.

            “He’s having a panic attack. Someone get a bag or something that he can breathe into.”  

 

_Leeteuk squirms as he is flipped over onto his stomach, sweat pouring off of him. He groans as Mr. Cho spreads his legs open._

_“Ple…ple…please…” Leeteuk whimpers._

_“Mmmmm, tell me what you need baby boy.” Mr. Cho asks._

_“Just let me…let me please…” Leeteuk moans as he feels pressure on the outside of his hole. He shudders as he feels Mr. Cho’s rough tongue teasing at his entrance._

_“No, not until you address me correctly. Do you think Daddy wants to do this? You are my good boy after all.” Mr. Cho hums. Leeteuk gasps as he feels Mr. Cho’s tongue enter him exploring._

_“Oh, God, please, please!” Leeteuk sobs burying his face into the blanket. Mr. Cho grins thrusting his tongue deeper into Leeteuk. He knows he’s close to his breaking point, Mr. Cho positioning his thumb just underneath Leeteuk’s balls shoving his tongue deeper while pressing down. “FUCK! Mmmmm,” Leeteuk stutters moaning. “Please, Daddy, let me cum…” Mr. Cho grins removing his tongue flipping Leeteuk over, spreading his legs once more._

_“My good boy tastes so good. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Daddy is proud of you.” Mr. Cho says patting Leeteuk on the thigh. He wets his fingers easing one in bending it grinning when Leeteuk moans deeply bucking his hips up. Mr. Cho slips another finger in taking in all those sweet sounds coming from those pretty red bruised lips. Leeteuk arches his back off the mattress, a sign Mr. Cho took to add yet another finger. “Are you close?”_

_“Close…” Leeteuk repeats as he pants gripping onto the blanket underneath him, the blanket was drenched in saliva, sweat, and tears. Mr. Cho grins pulling out his fingers only to thrust them back in again deep and hard-hitting that sweet spot that makes his good boy see stars. “Oh, God! Fuck, fuck…” Leeteuk moans his cock twitching, his balls clench._

_“Cum for me baby boy. Cum for Daddy.” Mr. Cho coos one last thrust of his fingers causing the man to scream while finally cumming all over his stomach. Mr. Cho smiles lying next to Leeteuk breathing in his scent “I got to go, rest now, baby boy.” Mr. Cho says kissing Leeteuk on the cheek._

“Hyung? Hyung, please, calm down.” Leeteuk hears someone say as he slowly starts to calm himself.

            “Shindong, please! There is no sense in going after him! Do you know what will happen to Yesung if you do? What will happen to Donghae or Hyukjae or hell maybe even Siwon?! You cannot go off the deep end! Donghae barely survived the last time! So I suggest you take a fucking minute to think about the consequences.” Heechul orders. He sighs putting his hand on Shindong’s shoulder squeezing. “I know you hate this. I know you think that you should be able to somehow stop all of this. I know how guilty you feel about not enduring like the rest of us, but you have. You have suffered at the hands of this company. We don’t blame you. How can we? You’ve helped us more than you can know.”

            “Yeah, thanks, hyung,” Shindong says nodding. They spend the rest of the day and night together, Yesung deciding to sleep with Leeteuk in his hotel room and Donghae sleep with Eunhyuk in his.


	12. Devil Leeteuk and Yesung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for graphic depictions of rape, non-consensual touching, non-consensual finger, forced orgasm, forced blow job, and forced prostitution. 

Leeteuk and Yesung were on the set of the Devil music video, it was just the two of them doing a scene their faces up against the cop car. The actress leaves the set; the two knew something was going on. Yesung grunts as he feels handcuffs around his wrists, the police officer up against him.

            “Hey, get off! Let me go!” Yesung shouts. “Stop!” Yesung shrieks panicking when the police officer starts to pull on his pants. He looks in front of him to see Leeteuk struggling as well. Yesung tries to push himself up only to be pushed up against the car again. “What’s going on? What do you want?”

            “You, why do you think we took this job in the first place? They promised we could have our picks. I’ve dreamed about this day for so long.” The police officer says while pulling down Yesung’s pants. “I saw your videos, your photos, every single one.” He says kissing Yesung on the cheek while pulling down Yesung’s underwear caressing his ass with his hands. Yesung flight or fight response kicks in as he quickly pulls his leg up hitting the man between his legs with his shoe. When Yesung feels him back away, he stands up, his head hitting him in the nose. He stops in his tracks when he hears a choking sound. Leeteuk has a belt around his neck, his hands on the belt trying desperately to get it off and be able to breathe.

            “Okay, okay, stop! STOP!” Yesung screams. Leeteuk slumps onto the top of the car as the belt is taken off. “Oh, God, hyung! Hyung, are you okay?”

            “Shut up.” The police officer says turning Yesung around so that he’s facing him. He takes off his own belt putting it in Yesung’s mouth tightening it behind his head making a makeshift gag. “I don’t care about your pleasure, from what I heard you can take two at a time so you can handle a hard fuck.”

            “No…no…” Yesung growls through the belt. Yesung groans as his leg is lifted so that it is resting on the front bumper.

            “I want you to know my name, so you never ever forget it.” He says pulling down his pants, grabbing a condom out of his back pocket. “Kim Man-soo.” Man-soo moans nibbling Yesung’s ear while putting the condom on. He puts his hand on Yesung’s thigh picking him up spreading his legs so he can gain access to Yesung’s hole. Yesung cries out when Man-soo thrusts into him hard. Man-soo doesn’t seem to care about Yesung’s cries or screams. He just continues to pound into him. “Fuck, you are so tight!” Yesung sobs tears rolling down his face biting down on the belt in his mouth. The car was moving from the force of the thrusts. After several minutes the force of the thrusts getting quicker and harder, the man’s penis twitching signaling he was close. Yesung is confused when the man removes himself from Yesung; his eyes go wide shaking his head as the man removes the condom. He returns Yesung to the position he was before.

            “No, please.” Yesung gasps through the belt.

            “Shut up, slut,” Man-soo says pulling Yesung’s hair. “You can’t say no, that’s why I’m paying you good money. You’ll get half.” Man-soo says thrusting his lubed dick into Yesung fucking him as hard as before. “Maybe I’ll join my friend after I’m done with you,” Yesung grunts the force of the thrusts causing him too much pain to even register what the man had just said. Man-soo’s penis twitching again. “I’m gonna empty my seed into you,” Man-soo says nibbling Yesung’s ear. He exclaims before cumming inside Yesung. He stays there for a minute before removing his soft penis from Yesung’s hole. Yesung sinks to the ground in pain, the man removing the belt from his mouth. He pulls out a wad of cash unwrapping it, pulling out several bills dropping it onto Yesung’s bruised and hurt body.

 

Once the belt is off from around Leeteuk’s neck he slumps onto the car exhausted. He doesn’t react until he feels a hand on his ass and one of his lower back. He looks back at the man who is admiring his ass. The handcuffs around his wrists are so tight they hurt. He gasps as he feels pressure on the outside of his hole, the man slowly putting a finger in him. Leeteuk looks over at the other side of the car; Yesung was being raped, and hard. He gasps when he feels another finger go in closing his eyes praying this would end soon. He didn’t realize how much time had passed but suddenly he is pulled off the car, onto his hands and knees.

            “Take over for me.” The man that was putting fingers says to the other one who was hurting Yesung. Leeteuk looks up at the man still dressed up in his costume. Leeteuk clamps his mouth shut when the man pulls down his pants. “Hey, you are going to be a good boy or else I am going to have to put the belt back on, is that what you want?” Leeteuk shakes his head. “You bite me, you will get the belt, you don’t give me a good blow, and you get the belt.”

            “I understand,” Leeteuk says. Leeteuk gasps moaning when the man currently fingering him hits his prostate just right. Leeteuk groans as the man in front of him thrusts his dick into his mouth. Leeteuk starts to move his tongue around the penis head. Leeteuk moans again, his hands turning into fists as Man-soo continues to massage his prostate, Leeteuk’s cock dripping with precum. Leeteuk sits up slightly putting his hands on the man’s hips.

            “That’s right. I want you to fuck my fingers.” Man-soo says. Leeteuk chokes out a sob, but leans forward, the dick still in his mouth and slams down hard on Man-soo’s fingers gasping, when Man-soo puts his hand on Leeteuk’s hard dick. The man in front of him starts to thrust his dick deeper into Leeteuk’s mouth forcing him to take the whole length. Leeteuk continuing to rock back and forth onto Man-soo’s finger. He grips onto the man’s hips moaning.

            “Not yet.” The man says. “Not until I’m close.” Leeteuk whimpers nodding. The man continues to thrust into Leeteuk’s mouth, saliva dripping down Leeteuk’s chin. “Now.” Leeteuk moans as the fingers slam into his prostate over and over again, warm hand on Leeteuk’s dick. Leeteuk can feel the man’s penis becoming rock hard. Leeteuk tries hard to control his breathing but he’s panting and shaking so close to getting that amazing high. The man orgasms in his mouth and Leeteuk moans swallowing as his cock and balls tighten orgasming into Man-soo’s hand. Leeteuk pants when the man removes his penis from his mouth. He bows his head when the man gives him almost all of the money in his wad of cash. He blinks stumbling backward as someone tackles the man. Leeteuk panics when he feels the belt around his neck again.

            “HELP!” Leeteuk screams at the top of his lungs, collapsing onto the ground when the grip on the belt is released, he makes himself as small as possible, his head pushed up against his knees.

            “It’s okay, hyung. We are here.” Siwon says pulling Leeteuk to him. He looks over to see Shindong pretty much beating the shit out of the man who Leeteuk was giving a blowjob to. Both Ryeowook and Kyuhyun tending to Yesung, Heechul has his knee up against Man-soo’s penis his hands on his shoulders. “I got you. I got you, hyung.” Siwon says pulling the belt off from around his neck.

            “How…how did you know?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Donghae and Hyukjae. Same happened to them. Tried with Kyuhyun and me, Mr. Yim stopped it.” Siwon says. “It’s why they separated us. Are you okay?”

            “Forget about me, Yesung was hurt worse,” Leeteuk says sitting up. Siwon shakes his head cupping Leeteuk’s face in his hand softly touching his neck. “Yesung fought back…” Shindong huffs standing up, the man underneath him beaten severely.

            “Why in the fuck do you people always force him to orgasm?!” Shindong shouts getting one last swift kick to the ribs. Leeteuk looks down at the man then up at Shindong noticing his knuckles are bleeding and his hands bloody; his face is a bit bloody as well.

            “Where are Donghae and Hyuk?” Leeteuk asks being helped up by Siwon. He looks at Kyuhyun’s face is red and his eyes are puffy, he has scratches down his neck. “Kyu…”

            “He only tried.” Kyuhyun answers sniffling.

            “Donghae and Hyuk are in the car, resting.” Heechul answers.

            “Let’s get you guys home,” Ryeowook says softly.


	13. Devil Siwon and Kyuhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for non-consensual anal fingering, attempted rape, use of toys and forced prostitution. 

Kyuhyun is puzzled as he is pushed into a room, Siwon sitting behind a desk. Siwon looks up also confused, Kangin had just been escorted out of the set by the crew. Kyuhyun wasn’t in this scene and this set was only going to be used for that one scene. Siwon gulps looking behind Kyuhyun as two men enter. One has a bag in his hand, Siwon stands up.

            “What in the hell is going on?” Siwon asks resting his hands on the desk. “Kyuhyun, come.” Kyuhyun goes to join him but one of the men grabs his arm roughly.

            “Hyung?” Kyuhyun asks his voice trembling.

            “Let go,” Siwon growls.

            “No, I’m paying good money for him!” The man says.

            “Money?” Kyuhyun asks. He whimpers as the man caresses his face with his hand.

            “Yes, baby boy, you have been sold.” The man says. Siwon looks at the other man with the bag then at the door. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Siwon gulps nodding. The man with the bag comes over to Siwon. He grunts as his upper torso is pushed up against the desk. The man was large and bulky and strong. Siwon was strong, but he knew he wouldn’t be strong enough to fight against this man; it would be like fighting Kangin. Nevertheless, he had no idea what to expect, this wasn’t his first time being sold but usually, it was only oral sex.

            “I have a whole bag of fun toys!” The man says excitedly. “We are going to have so much fun.”

            “You aren’t going to…” Siwon asks gulping.

            “I was given instructions that I am not allowed to penetrate you. But that’s okay, I brought toys.” The man says. “I’ve never done it with an unwilling sober participant before. I am told that you have a vast amount of experience with most toys since that the extent of your abuse other than giving oral is that correct?”

            “Yes,” Siwon answers trying to ignore the hands on his butt or Kyuhyun crying and struggling.

            “You look good in a suit.” The man says. “I’m Kyung-Chul. I’ve worked with YG before; this is my first time with SM.”

            “What does that mean exactly?” Siwon asks looking back at the man.

            “I have bought men from YG before. Twice actually. This is the first time SM has opened their doors to outsiders, I mean other than Sungmin, he’s kind of a legend for that, has been for a long time. There are rumors that he has made SM a whole lot of money, the rumor is 5 million.” Kyung-Chul says.

            “He’s not a fucking piece of property!” Siwon growls. He inhales as his pants are lowered.

            “Now, will I have a problem with you struggling? I’ll use your own belt if I need to. Yeah, sorry to tell you but all of your members are, except for Ryeowook and Heechul.” Kyung-Chul says. He opens the bag pulling out all of the toys, most of them Siwon knew but there were a few that were new. Siwon looks up and sees Kyuhyun struggling, the man scratching him on the neck; he was taking his time undressing Kyuhyun. He didn’t know what came over him but he feels a rush of anger. He stands up trying to go to them. When suddenly his head is against the desk hard, cheek up against the hardwood. He grunts as his wrists are tied together with his own belt. “I told you if you struggled I would use your belt to subdue you.”

            “Just let him go, you can both have me, just leave him alone,” Siwon growls. He closes his eyes tightly his forehead up against the desk as his boxers are pulled down. “I give…I’m good at oral, I can, and I can make it worth your while.”

            “You aren’t very good at selling yourself, kid.” The other man says. Siwon winces when Kyung-Chul starts to prep him with his fingers. “Do you have something to gag him with, he’s annoying me.”

            “Hey, don’t tell me what to do! I want to hear him.” Kyung-Chul says. “This is the first time I’m not screwing a drugged, drunk idol, I want to savor this.”

            “Fine, whatever.” The other man says. He sits down in the chair pulling Kyuhyun to him sitting him onto his lap. “We’ll enjoy the show for a bit.”

            “Siwon hyung…” Kyuhyun whimpers staring at him.

            “I’m fine, Kyu. I’m fine.” Siwon states.

            “Tell me, has anyone ever used anal beads on you before?” Kyung-Chul asks forcing another finger into Siwon scissoring him.

            “No, what are they?” Siwon asks.

            “They stimulate and make an orgasm better,” Kyung-Chul says. He grabs the anal lube lubing up the anal beads, starting off small circles then moving to larger circles.

            “I’m not usually…I’m not a bottom,” Siwon says gripping onto the belt as Kyung-Chul puts three beads in quite quickly. His body shivers as more beads are inserted into him. He looks up when he hears the doorknob start to shake, banging on the door. Kyung-Chul looks up when the door is kicked in. Kyuhyun gasps when he is pulled up off the man’s lap by an angry Mr. Yim. Mr. Yim starts to punch the man in the face punching him in the gut for good measure before turning to Kyung-Chul.

            “Step away from him.” Mr. Yim orders. “Now.” Kyung-Chul just rolls his eyes letting go of the anal beads holding his hands up in submission. “Go, Kyuhyun, help him while I get rid of these assholes.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Yim. Thank you.” Kyuhyun says bowing rushing over to Siwon undoing the belt around his wrists. Siwon looks back at Kyuhyun.

            “We don’t tell the others about this, I don’t want them to know,” Siwon says.

            “But…but hyung?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Please, Kyuhyun, I don’t…I can’t.” Siwon says. Kyuhyun sighs, Siwon always did this and he didn’t know why he always kept things to himself.

            “How can I help?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Take them out,” Siwon says tears streaming down his face as he rests his sore hands on the desk. “Slowly, Kyuhyun, don’t yank them.”

            “Are you okay?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “It’s something I’m used to,” Siwon says.

            “You’ve been sold before?” Kyuhyun asks gripping onto the anal beads.

            “Only to do oral and hand jobs.” Siwon answers he gasps as Kyuhyun slowly pulls out the beads one by one, goosebumps and chills all over his body. A moan slowly escapes his lips. “I want to check to see if there are any hidden cameras.”

            “Cameras?” Kyuhyun asks. “Why would there be cameras?”

            “So the others can watch,” Siwon explains. “Just start to search, look inside the clocks over there.”

            “Okay.” Kyuhyun obeys. After a quick search, no cameras were found. Siwon and Kyuhyun make their way out of the set, Mr. Yim instantly by Kyuhyun’s side checking him over.

            “Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I told them you were off-limits but they only protected one of you it seems. He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Mr. Yim asks. “Your neck…”

            “I’m okay, he only tried, and he wanted to take his time,” Kyuhyun says. “The other one hurt Siwon.”

            “Are the others being sold?” Siwon asks. “Where are Donghae and Hyukjae? Leeteuk and Jongwoon?”

            “Donghae and Hyukjae are in the bar set and Leeteuk and Jongwoon are in the outside area filming the police scene.” Mr. Yim says. “Shindong is visiting the set today; he’s with Ryeowook keeping him company and safe.”

            “Kyuhyun let's pick up Ryeowook and Shindong first then we go to Donghae and Hyukjae then Teuk and Jong.” Siwon requests. He just hopes that they get there in time before anything can happen to them.


	14. Heechul and Mr. Paek First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for grooming, non-consensual anal fingering and oral, and victim blaming himself and confusion about the situation. Heechul is 19 in this chapter, it is before Super Junior debuts. 

Heechul was excited, he can’t believe where he is right now. At first, he was afraid that the CEO was angry with him and was surely going to fire him. But instead, he took him under his wing, showed him how to behave, how to be respectful but still be heard. The first few trips were just to Juju Island and a trip to Japan. This was the fourth trip. Heechul was so happy when Mr. Paek asked if he would want to go on a cruise with him. His hyung wasn’t happy about it but Heechul didn’t care. It was like having a second father there. So there he was sitting poolside on one of the biggest ships he has ever been on. The first night was nice, they had dinner in one of the restaurants, and then they walked around the outside looking up at the stars. Mr. Paek grabbed Heechul’s hand and it was nice. 

            “Are you just going to sit there or are you getting in?” Mr. Paek asks. Heechul blushes getting up out of the chair. Mr. Paek grins stripping himself of his shirt pushing Heechul into the pool jumping in after him.

            “Hey! I wasn’t going to get my hair wet!” Heechul pouts.

            “Well, I’m sorry.” Mr. Paek says chuckling splashing Heechul in the face. Heechul splashes him in return. Heechul shrieks as Mr. Paek puts him in a headlock. They swam and talked for what seemed like hours. Heechul was getting hungry and tired, so when he arrived back in the chair he lies down immediately. Mr. Paek grins maneuvering so he is behind the chair rubbing Heechul’s shoulders. “How does that feel?”

            “Mmm, nice.” Heechul hums. “I wish this cruise was longer,” Heechul whispers.

            “We’ll go on another one, how does that sound?” Mr. Paek asks pulling up his own chair. He rests his hands on Heechul’s chest. Heechul gasps looking over at Mr. Paek with wide eyes.

            “Really? You mean it?” Heechul asks.

            “Of course!” Mr. Paek says running the back of his hand over Heechul’s cheek softly. “It can’t happen every week or anything but we’ll find the right time to come.”

            “Three days just doesn’t seem like enough,” Heechul says.

            “Are you enjoying yourself?” Mr. Paek asks.

            “Very much, sir.” Heechul answers.

            “You look like you are tired, come on, I’ll put you to bed.” Mr. Paek says pulling Heechul up. Heechul just hums in agreement following after Mr. Paek closely.

 

When Heechul finally awakes, he goes to turn on the light but it won’t turn on. He looks out the door seeing that the hallway is also dark. The ship must have lost power. He lies back down only to sit up again when he hears the door creaking open. His stomach flutters nervously as he watches a figure come closer. Heechul blinks when the figure sits on the bed.

            “Mr. Paek?” Heechul asks. Heechul freezes when the blanket is thrown off the bed, a hand on his chest. “Sir…is everything…”

            “Shh, don’t talk.” Mr. Paek says. Heechul nods relaxing a little until he can feel a hand just above his boxers. Mr. Paek lifting them and sticking his hand down Heechul’s boxers lightly touching Heechul’s dick. Heechul puts both hands on Mr. Paek’s wrist trying to pull his hand out. “Don’t fight me. I promise this is just a little taste, a test.” Heechul feels like his stomach is in his throat and he can’t seem to make his mouth move. Mr. Paek manages to pull Heechul’s boxers down to his ankles. Heechul gasps feeling Mr. Paek’s mouth on his dick. He looks up to see Mr. Paek is in between his legs. Heechul groans when he feels a finger on his lips. “Open your mouth and suck on my finger.”

            “Mr. Paek, why are you doing this?” Heechul asks groaning yet again as Mr. Paek’s finger is thrust into his now open mouth. “I don’t like this…”

            “It’s okay, you will. I just have to make sure you get used to this.” Mr. Paek says pulling his wet finger out of Heechul’s mouth; he moves it down just under Heechul’s butt against his tight puckered entrance. Heechul cries out twisting his body away from the man’s movements. “Relax, Heechul, relax. I’m not going to hurt you. This is my way of showing how much I love you. That you are my special one.” Mr. Paek says patting Heechul’s thigh. Heechul didn’t fully understand how this touching could ever equate to love; Mr. Paek had already given Heechul so much. Maybe this was a way for him to repay him for that, for all the expensive gifts, the extra money, the getaways. He gasps feeling pressure on the outside of his hole as Mr. Paek slowly pushes his finger into Heechul’s hole. He grips onto the bed his eyes closing as Mr. Paek licks his shaft up and down. Heechul lets out a soft moan as Mr. Paek thrusts his finger deeper into Heechul.

            Heechul didn’t understand exactly what he was feeling but there was a fire in his belly. A fire he only ever felt when he was with women. He knew he shouldn’t want this, this man was his boss, the person who paid him, but something about the way he was taking his time, savoring every touch, every movement, he wanted more. Mr. Paek grins thrusting another finger into Heechul’s tight hole garnering a much louder moan. Heechul squirms underneath Mr. Paek’s touch as he lightly starts to pump Heechul’s dick which is slick with saliva. He whines when Mr. Paek removes his fingers.

            “That’s enough for now, my boy.” Mr. Paek says kissing Heechul on the cheek pulling the blanket on Heechul’s body. Heechul pulls the blanket over his body curling up into a ball. His mind and thoughts were muddled and he was confused. What just happened?


	15. Devil Eunhyuk and Donghae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for forced prostitution, sasaeng behavior, dissociative episode, sexual assault/rape, forced penetration, threats to another person and forced voyeurism. 

Donghae didn’t think anything of it; they probably wanted a few extra shots on the set before it was shut down. When he arrives he instantly hears sobbing. He drops his bag in shock at the sight in front of him; Eunhyuk is face first on the floor his cheek bloody from the broken glass on the floor. From the looks of it, another man is behind the one currently on top of Eunhyuk and they were having intercourse. Eunhyuk’s body is moving from the force of the thrusts but Eunhyuk was still fully dressed. Donghae growls charging at the two men knocking them off of Eunhyuk’s scared form. Eunhyuk grunts kneeling holding his face, a large cut on his cheek.

            “No! Donghae! Get out of here!” Eunhyuk shrieks moving to remove Donghae from the two men. “Run…you need to leave, now.”

            “I’m not leaving you!” Donghae shouts as he is pushed to be behind Eunhyuk’s still shaking form.

            “For fuck's sake, Donghae, we’ve been sold!” Eunhyuk yells. Donghae blinks his eyes wide tears threatening to fall.

            “No, no. I’m not…I’m not going anywhere.” Donghae says clinging onto Eunhyuk’s arm. “I can’t…I can’t leave you here alone.”

            “Please, Donghae, please.” Eunhyuk sobs pushing Donghae back as he reaches his feet.

            “Stop, Hyukjae, just stop!” Donghae screams pulling Eunhyuk to him letting him sob into his chest. Donghae reaches over to the bar grabbing a napkin trying to wipe Eunhyuk’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” Donghae jumps backward when the two men start throwing the stools at the bar onto the dance floor. Eunhyuk shrieks as Donghae is pulled from his arms. Donghae grunts as he is pushed up against the bar. His head and shoulders are on the bar while his chest and lower area are pushed up against the bar. Donghae struggles until he sees Eunhyuk a bit farther away from him in the same position.

            “Don’t hurt him, just please, don’t hurt him,” Eunhyuk begs.

            “See this is why we wanted to fuck you together.” The man currently behind Donghae says running his hands through Donghae’s hair. Donghae begins to thrash underneath the man, stopping when he hears coughing coming from Eunhyuk.

            “When you fight, the other will suffer.” The man currently hitting Eunhyuk in the sides says.

            “Have…have you done this before?” Donghae asks.

            “Yes, never together though.” The man says. “That’s my lover, Dong-Suk. I’m Jae-won.”

            “Why are you doing this?” Eunhyuk sobs.

            “It’s something new and fun to do together,” Dong-Suk says.

            “New and fun?!” Eunhyuk shrieks. “You two are psychos,” Donghae screams in pain as his hair is pulled hard. Donghae sobs as his belt is roughly pulled off of him, put on his wrists behind his back. It had been a good two years since his last assault. Donghae knew, he knew exactly why he was never targeted, and he hated it. He hated how much his members sacrificed for him. He knew deep down that Kyuhyun and Ryeowook couldn’t be saved, not from Mr. Yim, he had already claimed them and there was no way they were going to be taken away. Eunhyuk, Yesung, and Sungmin were also pretty much claimed by Mr. Seoh. The others did whatever they could to protect him. He was the only member that they could protect. Even then they couldn’t protect him all the time.

            “So, who tops and who bottoms in this relationship?” Jae-Won asks. “Or are you switchers?”

            “Switchers,” Donghae says.

            “So are we,” Dong-Suk says. “Stay there.” He tells Eunhyuk pushing him into the bar hard. He pulls over a bar stool. He lifts Eunhyuk’s body onto the chair, Eunhyuk too tired, too sore to fight back anymore. “The only question is, how am I going to get you hard, hmm?” Eunhyuk looks up horrified as he regains some energy to fight. “Hand me the fucking zip ties, Jae.”

            “Where are your manners?” Jae-Won asks sliding the box onto the bar towards Suk.

            “Sorry, Jae, you know how I get,” Dong-Suk says.

            “Mmm, a little too eager don’t you think?” Jae-Won pouts.

            “No one could replace you, but I need a new cock buried inside me, Jae. I need it.” Dong-Suk says hungrily. Eunhyuk groans as his hands are tied to the arms of the chair his body slumps as he looks at Donghae. It would just be better to endure, but how is he supposed to do that if Donghae is over there being…assaulted, hurt, and raped.

            “Please don’t hurt him,” Eunhyuk begs. “Please…I can do you both.”

            “Shut up, Hyukjae!” Donghae screams. “No! Just…don’t.”

            “Well, they really love each other don’t they?” Jae-Won asks. “You would do anything for each other.”

            “There’s no use in debating this with us, Eunhyuk. You are fucking me whether you want to or not.” Dong-Suk says kissing Eunhyuk hard on the mouth forcing his tongue into Eunhyuk’s mouth. Eunhyuk can’t do anything to stop it. “Tell me something…is it true you like to be hurt? Do you get some satisfaction from it?”

            “No, I don’t,” Eunhyuk says.

            “Only when it is consensual?” Dong-Suk asks sucking on Eunhyuk’s finger his other hand being forced down Eunhyuk’s pants. “Only when it’s your Donghae doing it to you?” Dong-Suk asks pulling down Eunhyuk’s pants and underwear. “Come on, get hard for me,” Dong-Suk says panting while rubbing Eunhyuk’s dick up and down. He leans down engulfing Eunhyuk’s penis with his mouth. Eunhyuk closes his eyes tightly trying to ignore and block everything out. His breath gets caught in his throat as Dong-Suk continues to suck on Eunhyuk’s dick. Dong-Suk grins widely satisfied with Eunhyuk’s now hard dick. He pulls out a condom slipping it onto Eunhyuk’s dick lathering it with lube. “I need you inside me, Eunhyuk. I want to feel your balls against my ass. I’ve fantasized about you for years, I saw you in concert tied to that stone wall and I knew I wanted you. It was obvious even then that you and Donghae were together.”

            “Please…” Eunhyuk begs as Dong-Suk climbs into his lap.

            “You’ll love it,” Dong-Suk says positioning Eunhyuk’s dick on the outside of his hole. He winces slowly pushing Eunhyuk’s dick into his tight hole. “It’s not every day you get to have your celebrity crush fuck you. I want to savor this. I want to be able to remember this for the rest of my life. The feeling of your cock buried inside me.” Dong-Suk says panting as he bounces up and down on Eunhyuk’s dick. Eunhyuk slumps in the chair letting his body be ridden hard. The man didn’t seem to be interested in Eunhyuk’s pleasure only his own. “You are such a good fuck. I’ll be sure to give you a nice tip.” Dong-Suk says wrapping his arms around Eunhyuk’s neck. Eunhyuk doesn’t even register the flashes or the sound of the camera. All he can focus on is the sounds of cries coming from his lover, the sound of skin roughly slapping against other skin, the moans their attackers are emitting.

Eunhyuk lets out an involuntary moan gripping onto the chair, he wasn’t used to this, and he wasn’t used to topping. Donghae had wanted to keep it strictly oral for a while now so they weren’t all that sexually active. His breathing starts to quicken as Dong-Suk continues to ride his dick hard slamming his ass against Eunhyuk’s ball sack.

 

Donghae looks back at Eunhyuk who is currently being zip-tied to a chair. Donghae notices the belt is now no longer around his wrist. He rests his hands on the bar, allowing the Jae-Won to manhandle him. If he can just get through this, no fighting, no anything, Eunhyuk would be safe. Or wouldn’t be hurt because of him. Donghae gasps as he feels something wet on the outside of his hole rubbing and teasing. He cries out when Jae-Won thrusts a finger inside him followed by another.

            “You see, Donghae, I’ve been a fan of you since your debut. You were my first ever idol bias, my first crush, the first one I obsessed over. I knew every single time you posted, I knew things I shouldn’t have. I knew where you grew up, about your family; I even met your brother.” Jae-Won says. “But it wasn’t until I knew you were gay, I knew you fucked Eunhyuk that I knew it was more than just a simple crush. I knew I had to get my hands on you. I found Dong-Suk through a chat group dedicated to obsessed fanboys. We used to roleplay as you, I was Eunhyuk and he was you. But it wasn’t enough. Nothing was enough. Not even those YG boys so when we saw the ad emailed to us, we were so excited. We finally, FINALLY, would get the chance to be with you.” Jae-Won explains. “We saved up for you, so popular you two are,” Jae-Won says stroking the back of Donghae’s neck running his hand through Donghae’s hair.

            “They sold us without our knowledge or consent, how is this living up to your fantasy?” Donghae asks.

            “See we knew you’d never accept us. You are too in love for that to happen. We accepted that a long time ago and decided that any way we can have you is satisfactory.” Jae-Won says pulling out his fingers, putting the condom on, lining up his dick outside of Donghae’s hole. He chokes out a sob as Jae-Won puts his hands over the top of Donghae’s hand on the bar thrusting his dick into Donghae. Donghae gasps as he feels Jae-Won’s balls on his ass. He was being gentle but it had been a long time since Donghae had any sexual penetration. He didn’t want to push it on Eunhyuk when he knew exactly what he went through with Mr. Seoh. Donghae must have blocked everything out because he can feel Jae-Won’s dick go soft as he slowly pulls out of Donghae. “This was better than I ever imagined.” Donghae sinks to the ground curling up into a ball underneath the bar.

 

Meanwhile, Siwon and Kyuhyun rush onto the set where Ryeowook is filming his chair scene. Heechul and Shindong are there as well. Heechul comes over to them concerned.

            “What’s going on?” Heechul asks.

            “We are being sold,” Siwon says. Shindong goes pale in the face looking at Kyuhyun. “Mr. Yim got there in time for us but the rest are being sold as well.”

            “What do you mean the rest?” Heechul asks looking over at Ryeowook who is done filming getting dried off by a few of the crew.

            “Not you or Ryeowook, you two were left out but Donghae, Hyukjae, Jong-Woon, and Teukkie hyung are,” Kyuhyun says.

            “We need to go, now. Donghae and Hyuk are in the bar set.” Siwon says.

            “Ryeowook, come on, hurry up, we are leaving,” Heechul says gesturing for the small man to come to him.

            “What’s going on?” Ryeowook asks. “Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook shouts putting his hand on his cheek inspecting his scratched neck.

            “I’m okay, Wookie,” Kyuhyun says kissing Ryeowook’s hand. “The others are being sold.”

            “Sold?” Ryeowook whispers.

            “We need to go now!” Siwon yells. Heechul just nods following after Siwon. The bar set was only two blocks away from where they were. When they finally arrive, the five are in disbelief.

            “DONGHAE! ANSWER ME!” Eunhyuk screams as he continues to try and get out of his restraints, his pants around his ankles, and the condom still on his dick. Heechul and Ryeowook jump into action rushing over to Donghae who is still on the floor. His eyes are glossed over and he’s not responding to his name.

            “Hyukjae, HYUKJAE, stop struggling!” Siwon shouts at him. Kyuhyun sighs inspecting Eunhyuk’s injured cheek. Shindong is shuffling through the bar looking for anything to collect as much evidence as possible. He finds napkins and few plastic bags as well as a knife. He rushes over to Eunhyuk looking at Siwon. “I got it, hyung.” Eunhyuk starts to struggle once again when Siwon starts to clean the still fresh cum off his stomach.

            “Hyukjae, stop, it’s okay!” Kyuhyun says holding onto to Eunhyuk’s shoulder. “It’s over, you are safe now.” Eunhyuk blinks looking over at Kyuhyun then at Siwon who is putting the napkins in one of the plastic bags. He then moves to remove the condom from Eunhyuk’s penis slowly and gently. “Okay, you really need to stay still this time please?” Kyuhyun pleads as Siwon has the knife in his hand.

            “Hurry.” Eunhyuk whispers. Siwon just nods using the knife to cut the ties from around Eunhyuk’s wrists. He shakes his head, noticing the cut forming on the top. Shindong growls picking up the money on the ground. “I’m sorry.”

            “What are you sorry about, Hyukjae-ah?” Shindong asks. He blinks shaking his head, “No, Hyukjae, no I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you.”

            “He gave me more.” Eunhyuk sobs. “In my pants pocket. I feel like…I feel like a whore or a slut or something.”

            “No, you aren’t,” Donghae says sitting up finally out of the dissociation episode he was in. “We didn’t ask for this.” Siwon helps Eunhyuk pull up his pants, he could feel the cast inside his pocket, and it was a lot. Eunhyuk winces crying out in pain as Siwon puts his hands on Eunhyuk’s sides.

            “Are you okay?” Siwon asks.

            “They were rough with us in the beginning.” Eunhyuk answers. “I was punched on the sides. Donghae had his hair pulled.”

            “Let’s get you to the car, you four go to the outdoor set I’ll be right there,” Heechul says grabbing onto Eunhyuk helping him stand. Donghae trailing after him slowly. He’s limping and taking his time. Donghae blinks shaking his head violently holding onto Heechul’s arm. “Donghae, I have to go help Teukkie and Jong-Woon. I promise you’ll be okay. Just lie down and rest, lock the doors.” Eunhyuk nods getting into the car, allowing Donghae to put his head on Eunhyuk’s lap. Donghae drifts off to sleep grunting when the car door is opened suddenly. He looks over at his bandmate.

            “I can’t…I can’t sit, please don’t make me sit, it hurts. Ah, fuck!” Yesung sobs whimpering as he is put into the backseat with Donghae and Eunhyuk. Donghae scrambles to sit up wincing only slightly his pain was relatively gone except for his head. He was sure there was a patch of hair missing. Eunhyuk leans forward as Leeteuk is helped into the front seat.

            “We’ll see you back there. Yes, hyung, I’m not leaving them! I told you before I’m fine!” Siwon shouts. Heechul growls grabbing Siwon by the back of the neck. “Let go, hyung! LET GO!”

            “Not until you tell me the fucking truth!” Heechul screams back.

            “Just tell them, hyung,” Kyuhyun says softly.

            “What do you want me to say?” Siwon asks.

            “I want you to tell me what happened to you,” Heechul says putting his hand on Siwon’s shoulder. “You remember the last time you kept things from us?”

            “I’m used to it. I know none of you are, but I am. I’ve been sold since the beginning. He just used some fucking toy that’s it.” Siwon says.

            “Siwon hyung…” Ryeowook says. “You need help too.”

            “No, I don’t.” Siwon simply puts.

            “Like hell you don’t!” Shindong hollers. “We all need fucking help. Regardless of whether or not we are abused, regardless of how we are abused.”

            “Oral and toys are still abuse,” Heechul says. “You need to stop lying to us. We need to start helping each other more.”

            “Let’s just go home,” Ryeowook says.


	16. His First Ever Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for non-consensual touching, sexual assault with a toy, and mutism caused by a trauma. 

Henry’s stomach is in knots knowing this wasn’t going to end well. Why did they even agree to do this in the first place? But it seemed as if they were all having fun and giving it their all so he thought why can’t he? So he struck Kyuhyun but it was a bit higher than anticipated and the others were more concerned than any of the others. The rest of the time he sat in the back sniffling avoiding his members as much as possible.

When their manager picked them up and started driving away from the hotel the others started to debate and argue. Henry had no idea what was going on but he knew it had something to do with him. Even Kyuhyun was going to bat for him. When they arrived it seemed as if it was just a normal farmhouse. Henry steps out of the van, Zhou Mi instantly standing beside him, Siwon was in front of him, Donghae on the left side and Eunhyuk on the rear.

“Guys?” Henry asks. “What’s going on?” Henry gasps as Siwon is struck in the hand.

“No talking!” The manager shouts. “Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, go upstairs and wait for Manager Yim. Be ready, clean and naked." Kyuhyun just bows his head grabbing onto Ryeowook’s hand as they enter the house. Henry was confused why did they need to be naked? What the hell was going on? The rest of the men were lead downstairs, a chill going down Henry’s spine when he sees cells lining the walls. His hands are shaking as he is thrown into the first cell. Eunhyuk and Donghae are put into a cell right next to him, Siwon, Zhou Mi, and Sungmin put into the cell opposite him. “Wait here. Might as well get comfortable. Be good, you two, do not try and interfere, I’ll try to come to check on you in a bit.” The manager says lingering at Donghae and Eunhyuk’s cell. “Just play it safe, yeah?”

“Yeah, we got it, Manager Na.” Eunhyuk answers. The manager just nods heading up the stairs. Zhou Mi instantly pushing on the cell door.

“They changed it. It locks when you close it.” Sungmin says who is currently sitting in the corner of the cell knees close to him. “We should take turns on the bed, Siwon first, then Zhou Mi and then me.”

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?!” Henry shrieks.

“Henry, listen to me, this is going to get worse, and I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t know exactly what they have planned but you will probably be touched, assaulted or hurt in some way.” Eunhyuk says.

“Kyuhyun and Ryeowook?” Henry asks.

“They are with another manager, their primary abuser,” Siwon says lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. “We’ll either have to deal with Mr. Seoh or Mr. Park.”

“Abuse…abusers?” Henry whimpers sitting on the bed. “Why is this happening?”

“Probably because one of the others told. It is going to be okay, Mochi.” Zhou Mi says. What he wouldn’t give to break out of this damn cage and hug the man opposite him. “Just try and get some rest.” Henry just nods curling up on the bed softly crying. It was his fault they were there; it was his fault that they were even going to be hurt. Somehow he was able to fall asleep only to be awakened by being pulled off the bed onto the cold floor. He groans as he is pulled onto his feet and practically thrown to the floor outside the cage he was in before.

“Stop! No! Just leave him alone!” Eunhyuk shrieks loudly pulling at the cage door.

“Why did it have to be you?! Let us…you can punish us.” Zhou Mi shouts.

“Mmm, Mr. Paek was feeling generous and since I was already in China, he gave the okay.” Mr. Seoh says putting the bag down on the ground. Henry is a shaking mess curled in on himself. “I was thinking of visiting Han Geng, how would he react to that? I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Seoh Jeong-Hun.” Henry just lays there prompting Mr. Seoh to pulls his hair roughly causing Henry to shriek. “Now would be the time you tell me your name.”

“Henry Lau,” Henry says meekly. Mr. Seoh nods patting Henry on the back.

“Are you a virgin?” Mr. Seoh asks. Henry looks over at Zhou Mi then back at Mr. Seoh shaking his head. “No? Ah, you have been with Zhou Mi here.”

“Ye…yes.” Henry stutters. Eunhyuk pushes on the door of the cell as Henry is flipped onto his back.

“Fuck! FUCK! Let him go!” Eunhyuk screams banging on the cage. Henry claws as the ground looking for any place he can grip onto to get away from this evil man who is currently trying to undress him.

“You are a monster! I’m going to tell my parents what you’ve done!” Henry shrieks. He closes his eyes tightly as Mr. Seoh pulls him up by the shirt close to him.

“You aren’t going to say shit. You do and I promise you, I will kill you.” Mr. Seoh says. “I don’t like the sound of your voice. No more talking or else I’ll give it to you raw. Sit here and take your punishment like the pathetic child you are.” Henry lies back down on the concrete floor. He looks back at the stairs as the door opens. Manager Na is leading Ryeowook and Kyuhyun down the stairs. Ryeowook starts to cry harder than he already was and Kyuhyun looks as if he was about to charge at someone. Manager Na pulls Ryeowook into his embrace gesturing for Kyuhyun to enter the cage Henry was in. “Come to join our fun have you?”

“Henry, breathe, baby, breathe. Just look at me. Baby, it’s going to be okay.” Zhou Mi whispers in Chinese sitting on the floor reaching his arm out to Henry. Henry mouths something to Zhou Mi. “I know you are scared, baby. I know, it’ll be done soon.” Henry starts to thrash underneath Mr. Seoh sobbing as Mr. Seoh starts to slowly remove Henry’s shirt. “Henry, Henry, baby please, don’t cry, and don’t fight. I’m right here. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Maybe if he wouldn’t have been a little devil during filming then we wouldn’t be here right now.” Manager Na says resting against the wall. “He hit Kyuhyun far too hard and on his injured hip.”

“That was an accident! He didn’t mean it!” Kyuhyun shouts. Henry whimpers as Mr. Seoh begins to lower his pants and boxers all at once. “Stop! Stop it!”

“Shut up, you!” Mr. Seoh says glaring at Kyuhyun. Henry puts his hands over his penis legs tightly together. “You aren’t going to cooperate are you?” Mr. Seoh asks tsking forcing Henry’s legs apart. He pulls out a couple of toys mainly dildos and butt plugs. He starts to run his fingers over the toys picking up a rather large twisted anal plug. It was flimsy and able to be bent. Mr. Seoh nods putting lube on the toy, putting lube onto his fingers massaging the outside of Henry’s hole. Henry claws at the hard concrete as Mr. Seoh puts a finger inside him. “I haven’t felt anyone so tight in a long, long time.” Mr. Seoh says biting his lip hard adjusting his pants. “What I wouldn’t give to fuck you right now, but I have to be strong.” Mr. Seoh says forcing another finger into Henry’s tight hole. He spreads them apart stretching Henry’s hole.

“Henry, this is the bad part, just remember to breathe,” Eunhyuk says. Henry shakes his head as his legs are spread even further apart. “Henry, Henry, come on, look at me. Henry look at me! Look at hyung!” Eunhyuk yells. Henry turns his head to look at Eunhyuk. Donghae can see the utter terror in the young man’s eyes and he starts to cry. “Donghae, don’t watch, don’t look, turn around. Turn around now, this won’t help him!” Donghae turns around facing the wall. Henry shrieks sobbing as the toy starts to be inserted.

“Alright, alright, relax, kid. There’s no use in you getting hurt here.” Mr. Seoh says. Henry starts to become too exhausted to fight back anymore his body going limp, his bottom half moving ever so slightly to the movements of Mr. Seoh inserting the toy. “There we go, all done.” Mr. Seoh says. He blinks looking at the boy tears still streaming down his face. Mr. Seoh starts to slowly stroke Henry’s penis with his hand licking Henry’s stomach admiring the way the boy squirms underneath him. Henry gasps as Mr. Seoh’s tongue travels up his body to his chest and finally his nipples. Mr. Seoh still stroking Henry’s penis while he licks Henry’s nipple. “So young and so innocent. You’ve been a good boy. You’ll only be in the box for a little while.” Mr. Seoh says stroking Henry’s cheek. “Carry him upstairs and put him in the chest. I expect you to leave the toy in; I’m not going to tie you up this time. If you take it out, you’ll get more, do you understand?” Henry just nods, groaning when Manager Na picks him up. He waits looking down at Mr. Seoh. “You have my word; I will not touch either of them, not tonight.”

“Thank you, sir.” Manager Na says making his way up the stairs. Mr. Seoh scoffs putting the toys back in the bag. He stands up making his way towards Eunhyuk and Donghae’s shared cell.

“How would he know if we had some fun? I know just how to get you to be quiet, Hyukjae especially when that one is near.” Mr. Seoh says chuckling. He shakes his head pulling out the keys to the doors, unlocking the cell opposite of Eunhyuk and Donghae’s. Siwon makes his way out of the cell obediently. “I want you prepped and ready, shirt off this time around, pants can stay on.” Siwon just bows making his way up the stairs. He smiles softly making his way into the cell, kneeling beside a sleeping Sungmin. “Do me a favor and unlock that cage, Zhou Mi, please?” Mr. Seoh asks holding out the keys pointing to Kyuhyun and Ryeowook’s shared cell. Zhou Mi blinks quickly exiting the cell unlocking the door. Mr. Seoh shushes Sungmin as he picks him up, Mr. Seoh handing Sungmin off to Kyuhyun who just nods. Zhou Mi goes back into the cage sitting down on the bed, Mr. Seoh shutting the door. “You’ll be out of here in an hour and a half.”

After this incident Henry went into a state of muteness too afraid of talking from the threat made by Mr. Seoh. His family didn't understand, and Henry couldn't tell them for fear he would uknowingly put them in harms way. This continued until a few months after when Mr. Seoh had another encounter with Henry this time more pleasant. 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDm4wx3TI2Y> this is the incident that caused the punishment. It was in 2011 when Henry was 22. 


	17. The Jinho Chronicles Part 1: The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for talk of nude modeling, punishments, temperature play, abuse and assault. This happens after Deep Dark Secrets ends so about a month since the arrest and escape of the managers. 

Kyuhyun and Yesung were excited, to say the least; this seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally reconnect with the younger man.

            “Hyung, you ready to go?” Kyuhyun asks holding a dish in his hand.

            “Yeah, I’m ready,” Yesung says shutting his computer putting it onto the end table.

            “What were you doing?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Checking forums and posts,” Yesung replies.

            “Again? Hyung…” Kyuhyun says sighing.

            “I think I deserve to know what people are saying about me. About my lovers and friends. About what happened to us.” Yesung says.

            “Yes but how often do you do it?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “A couple of times a day.” Yesung shrugs.

            “That’s not healthy,” Kyuhyun says. “Once a day from now on, alright?”

            “Is that an order?” Yesung asks.

            “It’s a rule. For all of us.” Kyuhyun says. “Not just Super Junior either, all of the groups.”

            “We should have rules like that to help with things.” Yesung requests.

            “Good idea,” Kyuhyun says. They finally arrive at the Pentagon dorm, Yesung ringing the doorbell. Kyuhyun looks over at Yesung when one of the other members of Pentagon opens the door. “Oh…I hope we aren’t interrupting.”

            “No, we had him call you,” Hui says. “Come on in.” Yesung enters bowing to the leader of the group, Kyuhyun following after him closely. He sees the rest of Pentagon sitting in various places in the living room when his eyes spot Jinho who is sitting on the small chair knees pulled in close. He looked as if he had been crying. Yesung instantly rushes over to him, Kyuhyun looking around the room at all the members. Wooseok is currently sitting against the counter looking all sorts of worried. Hui and E-Dawn were in the corner of the room where they could monitor all of the happenings as they whisper softly to each other. Hongseok, Shinwon, Yuto, and Kino are all sitting on the ground. Kyuhyun gasps as Yeo One and Yan-an come over to him.

            “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Yan-an says. “You want me to take that off your hands?”

            “Yeah, sure. Thanks.” Kyuhyun says bowing. “We thought it was just going to be the three of us.”

            “Yeah, sorry about that, we couldn’t think of anything else to do or who else to call.” Yeo One says.

            “He’s been having nightmares?” Yesung asks. Hui just nods. “For how long?”

            “Couple months now,” Kino says. “Ever since the news came out about Tao.”

            “We kind of always suspected something happened,” E-Dawn reveals. “He was honestly terrified that SM would come for him.”

            “They had eyes on him. There were people watching your dorm, they just didn’t act on it.” Kyuhyun explains.

            “Jino, you need to tell them. These are the people that can help you the most. They are your family. They are a part of our family too.” Yesung says softly.

            “I’m scared.” Jinho whispers.

            “I know, I know you are. But I’m right here. I can help you, we can help you.” Yesung says looking up at Kyuhyun who just nods. Jinho looks up to see his members have all gathered on the floor.

            “It started with just pictures,” Jinho says.

            “We saw those,” Wooseok says. Not that they wanted to but when it is one of their group members and everyone is talking about it. It is kind of hard to avoid. “But I don’t understand Jinho wasn’t in the company for very long…I’m sorry, I guess I just don’t get it.”

            “In SM, trainees weren’t off limits like most of the companies, Mr. Park’s job was to focus on the trainees and make sure they knew what was going to happen. Nobody was off limits unless Mr. Paek said so.” Yesung explains. “Jinho was Mr. Park’s favorite trainee. He was the one that pushed for a debut. When he finally did debut, we gave him courage, not exactly the best thing but he started fighting back. This is where Mr. Seoh comes in.”

            “Mr. Park is the one that likes the smaller men like Sungmin and Xiumin right?” Wooseok asks.

            “Yes, that’s right,” Kyuhyun says. He shouldn’t be surprised by the questions but the fact that it was the youngest that was asking all the questions, it was interesting to see.

            “That’s why he freaked out during the Shine music video because of Mr. Seoh.” Shinwon speculates. Kyuhyun looks over at Yesung confused.

            “They put Jinho into lockers in the music video.” Yesung states.

            “He was the only one that could fit into the small space,” Wooseok says.

            “They did what?!” Kyuhyun shouts. He’s bewildered at the company for even suggesting it. He sighs. “Mr. Seoh decided to start using lockers because Jinho could fit into them. It was either chests, trunks, or freezers before. He…well, he did a lot of things to Jinho, for or because of Jinho. Just to fuck with him.”

            “What kind of things?” Hui asks looking at Jinho who has wrapped his arms around his knees.

            “Glass cases, cages, lockers, and…and…” Jinho shakes his head groaning rocking back and forth. Kino gasps crawling over to Jinho sitting next to him in the chair.

            “It’s okay now. He won’t get you. I won’t let him. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Kino says kissing Jinho on the temple pulling him into his lap holding him close. “You can tell us, hyung.”

            “The bathtub,” Jinho says shaking in Kino’s arms. “He’d fill it up with water, usually cold and sometimes drop a bag of ice cubes in it and there would be a lid that went on top of it and I would have to sit in it naked in the dark. My body would be submerged in the water. It never lasted very long because he knew that if I stayed in it I could die or go into shock.” Kyuhyun could see how angry Yesung was getting and shoots him a look grabbing his hand.

            “And…he used toys?” Yeo One asks.

            “Yes,” Jinho says.

            “Were you…” E-Dawn starts to say. “Were you assaulted or abused in any other way?”

            “By Mr. Park.” Jinho nods.

            “And that lasted for the whole time you were there?” Hui presses.

            “Until Jong-Woon hyung found out.” Jinho divulges. “He put a stop to it. A few months before I left. The rest of the group kind of looked out for me and made sure nobody touched me.”

            “Okay, well I think we should get going,” Kyuhyun says. Yesung stands up, pulling out two pamphlets, he can’t help but chuckle at the fact that his boyfriend actually made pamphlets. He hands Jinho one of the pamphlets.

            “We have a support group every Wednesday and Friday,” Yesung says. “Downstairs in the conference room since we practically own this place now.” Yesung goes over to Hui and hands him a pamphlet as well. “We also have a support group for people who haven’t been abused but are close to someone that has. Ikon comes, Monsta X comes, and a few members of GOT7 even come. We do these every Tuesday and Thursday and then we have a group meeting with both groups at the end of the week usually Saturday or Sunday.”

            “Thank you. For everything.” Hui says.  

            “He’s like family,” Yesung says. “You all are.”

            “You are seriously the best! I’m starving!” Jinho says. Kyuhyun and Yesung watch as the rest of the group gathers around Jinho making sure he’s alright. They figured before he was being taken care of but now they know. They know he’s loved and has a support system around him. And that makes all the difference.

 


	18. Without His Rock Siwon Forgets There's Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for frotting, masturbation onto someone and self hatred, mentions of gang rape, and thoughts of suicide. 

When Siwon returns to the dorm, his band members are still awake and greet him at the door. He’s too tired, too sore and too dirty to show any emotions. They had been rather perceptive as of late.

            “Siwon?” Eunhyuk starts to say.

            “Don’t look at me!” Siwon shouts causing his members to step back except for Yesung. “I just want to shower and go to sleep.”

            “Siwon, we have to know what’s been going on,” Donghae says.

            “No, you don’t,” Siwon says shortly.

            “Siwon, we just want to help you,” Shindong says softly.

            “You can’t, I’m theirs,” Siwon says walking past his members. Sungmin stops him by grabbing his arm.

            “Don’t say that! Don’t you dare say that, Siwon!” Sungmin says. “They don’t own you; they don’t own your body.”

            “Yeah well, they use it like it’s theirs,” Siwon says.

            “What does that mean?” Yesung asks. Yesung gasps as Siwon starts to strip off his clothes rather quickly. “Siwon, what are you doing?”

            “Showing you!” Siwon shouts. “This is what you want, isn’t it?! Do you want to know where I go every week? What I’m doing? What they are making me do!” Siwon throws his undershirt on the ground. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are nearly in tears holding onto Sungmin tightly. “I’m dirty! I’m used and I’m worn and just simply a hot body they can use to their advantage.” Shindong rushes over to the sink as soon as he sees the state of Siwon is in under his clothes. Eunhyuk is in a state of shock. Siwon’s chest and stomach are coated in cum. “It’s down there as well, seems one of the manager’s likes to rub up against me while the others are surrounding me.” That is enough to make Shindong throw up in the sink.

            “They don’t make you…they don’t let you clean up?” Kyuhyun asks his voice trembling.

            “Sometimes they do, just depends who is present at the meetings. Some…sometimes they make one of the girls do it.” Siwon says.

            “One of the girls?!” Ryeowook asks. Siwon nods.

            “As punishment and to remind them what we go through,” Siwon says.

            “Who?” Shindong asks resting up against the wall.

            “Who what?” Siwon asks.

            “Start with who usually helps clean you up,” Shindong says. “Girls first then if any of the managers do it, them next. Then you are going to tell us who is at these meetings.”

            “Can I shower first?” Siwon asks.

            “Sure,” Shindong says. Siwon bows starting towards the bathroom, Sungmin following after him. Siwon didn’t argue or complain he was too tired to tell Sungmin to get lost. Besides it might be a good time to ask him about his own abuse, and why the number of meetings he was going to was drastically decreased. Sungmin closes the door behind him resting his head up against it.

            “Hy…hyung?” Siwon asks worriedly.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Sungmin retorts back.

            “Are you…are you the reason why I’m not going there so often?” Siwon asks. “I’m not stupid hyung.”

            “I know you aren’t,” Sungmin says walking past Siwon turning on the shower. “What was I going to do? I knew you were there for their meetings for some unknown reason, I could only imagine what you were going through so I made a deal with them.”

            “Hyung…” Siwon starts to say. “It’s only oral and toys and hand jobs.”

            “It’s still abuse isn’t it?” Sungmin asks.

            “It’s not the same!” Siwon shouts. “Sungmin hyung, I know. I know how it is for you. We all do. Please, back out of the deal. I can handle this, your body; your mind isn’t going to be able to handle this for very much longer.”

            “How do you know?” Sungmin asks. “I can handle a lot of shit, Siwon.”

            “Hyung, tell me,” Siwon says jumping into the shower. Sungmin sighs sitting on the toilet seat.

            “I’m shared, by a lot of them. Except for Mr. Paek and Mr. Yim. Those two have their favorites and those are the only ones they abuse. Mr. Cho, Mr. Park, Mr. Seoh, Mr. Cha and Mr. Shin.” Sungmin says. “Sometimes they take turns in a group and sometimes I am passed from one to the next in separate rooms.”

            “Take turns in a group as in…” Siwon pauses not wanting to say the word. “As in gang rape?”

            “Yes,” Sungmin says simply. Siwon winces rubbing his shoulder. “You okay?”

            “Just sore,” Siwon answers back hanging his head. “And I miss him…I miss being able to hold him, I miss how he could always make it better.”

            “Hey, idiot, you know you have another partner out there right now that would be fully willing and able to help you if you just let him,” Sungmin says scoffs. “He’s wanted to take care of you for a while now.”

            “He has?” Siwon asks.

            “Yes!” Sungmin chuckles. “He loves you, Siwon. A lot. Let him.” Sungmin says exiting the bathroom to give Siwon some time alone. Siwon jumps when he hears a knock on the door but smiles when he hears a small voice.

            “Wonnie?” Yesung calls. “Can I come in?”

            “Sure.” Siwon answers. Yesung quickly enters the bathroom, Siwon noticing he’s holding his shirt closely.

            “Can I take your pants?” Yesung asks.

            “Yeah, hyung,” Siwon tells him smiling. Yesung looks up sniffling. “Hey, YeYe, why are you crying?”

            “You…you are being hurt. Used, humiliated on a weekly basis and I can’t do anything to stop it. I want to be able to stop it.” Yesung says crying softly.

            “I know you do. But I don’t want you to be hurt.” Siwon says stepping out of the shower fully clean. He leans over turning off the water. When he returns to Yesung he is once again looking at the floor.

            “I feel so helpless. I feel like I’m not doing anything for you. I want to take care of you, Siwon-ah.” Yesung says looking up at him. “It’s you and me for now.” Siwon nods pulling the older but smaller man to him.

            “Sleep with me tonight, hyung?” Siwon asks.

            “Of course, Siwon-ah,” Yesung says. “Get dressed. I’ll start some tea.” Yesung says leaning up to plant a kiss on Siwon’s lips. Siwon smiles pulling the new clothes onto his still wet form. He takes a deep breath making it out of the bathroom. Shindong, Eunhyuk, and Donghae are sitting at the table, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Sungmin nowhere to be seen.

            “We sent them to bed,” Shindong informs Siwon.

            “Sit, Siwon-ah,” Eunhyuk says. Siwon sighs sitting down at the head of the table. Yesung smiles bringing over the pot of tea putting it in front of Siwon. He sits next to him grabbing his hand.

            “Who was there tonight?” Donghae asks.

            “Just the main managers and a few others. Mr. Park, Mr. Cho, Mr. Yim, Mr. Cha, and Mr. Na.” Siwon says.

            “Manager Na was there?” Donghae asks.

            “He’s the one that likes to rub against me,” Siwon whispers. “Mr. Yim was just watching and recording.”

            “They recorded it?” Yesung asks.

            “Yeah, every three weeks they film,” Siwon says.

            “And what happened tonight?” Shindong asks. Siwon looks down at his hand as flashes of the night return.

 

_Siwon walks into the room shirt undone a bit showing his chest. He sits in the corner, headphones over his ears as he plays with a stress ball. He wasn’t exactly sure what tonight was going to entail so he had to be prepared for anything. The meeting didn’t last long._

_“Siwon!” Mr. Cho shouts at him. Siwon looks up scowling at him. “Undress.” Siwon shrugs unbuttoning his shirt stripping it off, as he works on his pants he is led into the middle of the room. “Lay down, on your back.” Siwon nods, so it was one of those kind of days. He lays down pulling his pants off. He panics when a manager kneels in between his legs as he scrambles backward._

_“Wait a second…” Siwon protests._

_“Relax.” Manager Na says pulling down his own pants to his ankles moving up Siwon’s body past his ass. Siwon relaxes but looks down at him when he starts to put his penis up against Siwon’s. “Have you ever had this done to you?”_

_“I don’t really remember,” Siwon says. “A few might have done it but I was usually drunk.”_

_“One of us or one of them?” Manager Na asks. Siwon closes his eyes crying out when his hair is pulled hard. It was one of the many rules he had to follow or else he’d be forced to have a dildo inside him, keep his eyes open._

_“One of them.” Siwon answers. Siwon thinks on it, it was probably one of the groups. They liked to talk and party beforehand. They’d offer him drinks and he would much rather be drunk and inebriated during the abuse than be able to remember it. He looks up to see that the rest of the managers have lowered their pants and have started passing around lube. Now would be the time where one of them would ask for a hand job but no one asked. Great, so it was basically just a big masturbation session. He gasps as he feels Manager Na’s penis rub against his. He lets out a soft moan as the thrusts become fiercer. Manager Na takes one of Siwon’s hands putting it on his ass and the other hand on his hip._

_“Fuck me with your fingers.” Manager Na says nibbling on Siwon’s ear. Siwon grunts as he feels lube on the end of his fingers. He really didn’t want to but he also didn’t want to have a dildo forced inside him. He spreads Manager Na’s ass cheeks putting pressure on his hole before slipping a finger into him. This causes the manager to moan grinding on Siwon’s thigh. That’s when Siwon starts to feel the hot sticky liquid drip onto his chest, then his stomach, all over his upper body. “More, Siwon, more.” Manager Na begs. Siwon thrusts his finger deeper before adding another. The thrusts get erratic as Siwon can feel the hardness of the man when the man suddenly pulls away from Siwon’s thigh. Siwon can feel the warm liquid on his own penis dripping down his ball._

_“Stay here.” Mr. Cho says. Siwon sits up on his elbow nodding. He waits for at least 15 minutes the cum on his chest, stomach and down there slowly drying. Mr. Cho comes back into the room throwing him his clothes. “Get dressed, go back to the dorm and shower.” Siwon just nods pulling his pants on putting on his shirt as he passes Mr. Cho and the rest of the managers buttoning his shirt. He felt so dirty, so disgusting, so used and so tired of everything. He sits in his car head against the steering wheel. Would it be better to just run away? No, they’d find him, they’d find him and it would never end. It would never end unless his life ended. He couldn’t end it himself that would just get him a one-way ticket to hell. But what if he was just reckless? What if he just sped and cut corners too sharply? Jump off a large cliff down to the rapids below? Thrill seekers did that. He blinks shaking his head, what was he even thinking? What about Leeteuk? What about Yesung? Or Kyuhyun? Or the rest? He quickly pulls out of the parking lot wanting to get to the dorm as soon as he could._

 

            “Siwon, I’m so sorry,” Eunhyuk says.

            “It was better tonight then it usually is,” Siwon says.

            “You were forced to finger someone,” Yesung whispers pulling Siwon into a hug. Siwon returns the hug burying his face into Yesung’s shoulder as he softly sobs finally letting his emotions out.

            “We’ll leave you for now,” Donghae says standing up pulling Eunhyuk to their shared bedroom. Yesung just continues to hold Siwon as he sobs, Shindong was glad and happy Siwon finally was able to trust Yesung enough to let his guard down. Without Leeteuk, the next two years were going to be tough but especially tough for those two.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about doing little snippets of when Super Junior were trainees so I decided to just make a whole new story to elaborate on the issues that comes with abuse and what the idols have been through. As always leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
